Transformers Geass
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During the battle of Narita two strange meteors crash into the earth right near the conflict, how will this change the war for Japan?
1. First Contact

On the Planet Earth two factions fight for control, the order of the black Knights led by Zero, whose real identity is that of Fallen Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and that of the Holy Britannian Empire led by Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. Meanwhile on another planet deep in space two factions fight for the same reason, these factions are the Autobots and Decepticons of Cybertron. The Heroic Autobots are lead by Optimus Prime as he fights Megatron a tyrant whose only desire is power over the entire planet as its emperor. Soon the four factions will meet each other in a new war.

On Earth Narita Area 11  
"Give up Cornelia soon this whole mountain side will collapse burying you in it" Zero laughed 'I hope she knows I'm bluffing" Zero thought holding his gun up to his opponent when a crashing sound was heard scaring them both "Q-1 report!" Zero ordered his knight "I can't see it." Kallen said

Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi were standing still in their knightmare frames when a red grid of light surrounded her Guren and a blue light grid surrounded the Lancelot of Suzaku "Suzaku are you alright?" asked the sweet of voice of Euphemia Li Britannia "I think so" the young warrant officer said, "KALLEN THIS IS OHGI I'm detecting a landslide in your area, MOVE!" Ohgi relayed to Kallen "okay moving out" Kallen said falling back in her Guren Mk 2 Knightmare frame only to have the sound of the landslide on her heels "Come on Guren you can do this!" Kallen shouted before a raspy electronic voice laughed and said "you foolish fleshling" as a claw like device slammed into her knightmare frame's chassis. "Who or what are you?" she asked terrified not seeing anything but smoke "Q-1 report!" "I can't see it" Kallen was fear struck "Q-1 respond" Zero ordered.

On a piece of rock sticking out of the ground stood Zero "Q-1 please respond!" Zero tried again until he felt a quake "No not now, this is Zero all Black Knights fall back and wait for..." Zero started before he was buried "ZERO!" Kallen shouted as he Knightmare frame was too damage to move. The raspy voice looked out and saw what he had done "This world is mine for the taking" it said "MEGATRON!" a new voice said as a red, white and blue machine stood there "Optimus Prime, I should have known you would be stupid to follow me" Megatron said as he moved out of the smoky shadows revealing his new grey mech form "Sao you too have a new form" Optimus said drawing his sword and charged at Megatron.

"Euphie?" Suzaku was looking around when he spotted the princesses "Suzaku, you're okay" Euphie said as she hugged her boyfriend "Euphie" Cornelia said shocked "Your highness" "Yes Guilford?" "Look" the knight said pointing at the two frames fighting "The Guren and the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked "How both of them are damaged" Lloyd said "Not to mention look at the colouring the Guren's grey and The Lancelot is Red on the chest, and Blue in the lower legs" Cecile said. Suzaku spotted something else Kallen was heading for Zero "She's not going to make it" Suzaku said "Oh dear; I know that foolish yet Heroic look in your eyes" Lloyd said looking at the warrant officer "Suzaku do what you must to secure Zero" Cornelia said "I'll go too" Euphie said as the pair headed for their knightmare frames "I hope you don't mind" Euphie said entering the cockpit of her modified Sutherland Knightmare "Of course not now we'll head out there form a barrier with our frames and check them out and after that we arrest them" Suzaku said.

Kallen was digging out Zero not noticing Suzaku and Euphemia approach or the giant robot death match behind her "Zero, Zero!" she was panicky at this fact "Kallen" Zero groaned "Oh, Zero" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Suzaku ordered as Euphie went over to Zero and laid him on the ground "Are you alright?" her sweet voice sang out as her hands went to his helmet "don't Princess Euphemia you might not like what you discover" Zero said "I already know" Euphie said "DON"T TOUCH HIM YOU FLITHY BRITANNIAN!" Kallen shouted "Wait aren't you Britannian?" Suzaku asked "I'm a half-breed" Kallen sighed "Half Breed?" Suzaku asked "Yes I'm considered a Britannian" Kallen said as Euphie removed Zero's helmet and face mask and pulled his head onto her lap "Lelouch?"Suzaku and Kallen said surprised.

Optimus was using debris as cover with his rifle at full bore blasting at Megatron "I hope the humans get out of there soon" Optimus said "You fool Prime it's over." Megatron laughed "I Don't think VARIS fire" Suzaku said shooting Megatron "Hey Jerk here's for before" Kallen said shooting her weapon at the Decepticon leader "Euphie use the rifle on that thing" Lelouch said. Optimus saw the humans fighting his arch nemesis. Megatron tried over and over again to block the attacks "I will be back!" the decepticon leaders said falling back and getting out of there. "We did it" Euphie cheered "Yes!" Kallen exclaimed "Alright!" Suzaku shouted "Thank you very much" said the wise voice of Optimus Prime "Who are you?" Lelouch strained to get out "My name is Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots a race of transformers" Optimus said. "Euphie let's get these two back to command" Suzaku said worried about his best friend. "Alright" Euphie said heading down followed by Kallen, then Suzaku and Optimus bringing up the rear.

Back at the base Euphie exited her frame with Lelouch "Are you okay?" Euphie asked as he held Lelouch on her shoulder as Medics came out "depends" Lelouch stated as he was laid on the stretcher "Was that Prince Lelouch?" Guilford asked "Yes it was remarkable he was alive all this time and right under our noses" Lloyd said "After what happened I'm not surprised" Cecile said going over data "Oh, yes the Marianne episode and his and his sister's exile, that had to hurt" Lloyd said "Yes I remember the day it happened, never did catch the guy" Guilford said sadly "Now onto our new friend" Lloyd said, "He's debriefing Suzaku and Euphemia" Cecile said.

Optimus prime was looking at the three humans in front of him "Well I guess I should start at the beginning" Optimus said "Yes please do but not without me" Lelouch said "Lelou you should not be up" Euphie scowled "I'm fine just some bruising" Lelouch said "Yes well Optimus continue please" Suzaku said.

My tale starts on the planet Cybertron where peace was absolute that was until one day Megatron leader of teh Decepticons betrayed the Decepticon council and terminated them; and then he gathered a massive army and stormed over the place calming to be Emperor of the Transformer races. I gather the Autobot armies and engaged him in combat to protect and maintain the peace created many years ago.

"What brought you to our world?" Kallen asked as she observed teh Autobot leader and during his tale's opening she thought she heard sadness. "Yeah I agree with Kallen about this why are you here?" Suzaku asked.

One day during the war Megatron and his elite guard broke into the Grand Library, Once he had what he wanted he left. Curious I looked for what Megatron wanted and I found it. Apparently Megatron discovered that thirteen ancient transformers hid a powerful relic on a blue planet; I researched further into this relic and came to discover that it was the Matrix of Leadership, a relic that gave the ancient ones powers beyond transformation; I knew if Megatron and his force got his hands on the Matrix then Cybertron was doomed. So I decided to follow Megatron which led me to here the Planet Earth in search for the Matrix of Leadership.

"Ancient Transformers?" Lelouch asked "Yes thirteen of our ancestor came to this world hoping to seek out a new world to hide the Matrix on it and it was here" Optimus said finishing his story "Wow" Euphie said "There you are Euphie" Cornelia said before glaring at Lelouch "You should be in bed" she said "Yeah I should but I also should be at school with Suzaku" Lelouch groaned getting up with help "very well you three go back to school and if I so much hear about Zero doing something I will arrest you and reveal you to your school, got it?" Cornelia threatened "Yes ma'am" Kallen and Suzaku said "Lelouch" "Yes Cornie" Lelouch smiled "I thought I heard the last of that unfortunate nickname when Euphie entered her teen years" Cornelia sighed

At Ashford Academy Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku walked up to campus in an uncomfortable silence "So, now that we know practically everything what do we do now?" Kallen asked "I have no idea" Lelouch said "Well as long as Megatron's here we fight to stop him and his forces" Suzaku pledged "even if it means those with differences places them aside" Suzaku finished off looking at the setting sun. "I hope this doesn't get out of hand" Kallen said. Lelouch nodded and noticed Shirley looking down "Shirley?" he asked "My father was at Narita when the landslide happened" she cried hugging Lelouch before Kallen and Suzaku help comfort her

As Optimus stood on the mountain overlooking the landslide he thought to himself. "Megatron your terror has yet infected another planet, but the inhabitants of this world are strong and have the will to endure anything that is thrown at them." My name is Optimus Prime calling any Autobots among the stars to help me defend this world, a new home from the evil that plagues it. For this world like our own is more than meets the eye.


	2. The Encounter of the Academy

Lelouch was sitting in his room thinking about what happened at Narita, when a thought came to him "What if I end up like The Emperor and Megatron: A power hungry tyrant, something the opposite of what Zero is a symbol of justice" he said as he looked out the window "No I will not end up like that, I will be a hero and people will look up to me" he said as his phone rang, "Zero here" Lelouch answered "Zero what are your orders?" Ohgi one of his Black Knight officers asked "assist the cleanup operation at Narita" Lelouch ordered "Help Britannia, but" Ohgi said before Lelouch cut him off "I saw something out there and that thing I saw was what I would eventually become if I continued fighting Britannia" Lelouch said "Yes sir, the others aren't going to like this" Ohgi said.

Out at Narita Suzaku was pulling out decease people "How could something so simple do this much damage?" he asked "I don't know?" Lloyd said. "SUZAKU, the black knights are on their way" Cecile said "I thought that Cornelia and Zero had an agreement" Suzaku said. Ohgi looked at the sight "Okay first clear away any rubble, secondly pile all the scrap metal there, Medics go to the medical tents and assist there" Ohgi said as a Burai knightmare frame showed up "Sorry I'm late" Zero said jumping down to the ground and walking over to Ohgi. "That's okay everyone has been assigned tasks" Ohgi said. "Zero!" "Ah, Princess Cornelia" "I thought we had an agreement" "I was just helping with the salvage op here" the two military commanders said to each other.

On the mountain side Optimus Prime and a girl looked at the op below "So now the enemies are working together?" CC the girl asked "it appears so, every time a new enemy shows up older enemies will work together" Optimus said as snow drifted down on to him "it snowing, how can something so simple be so beautiful?" CC asked "sometimes simplicity is the best thing" Zero said walking up to join them "I suppose if you know my name you figure out why I like this stuff" CC said "Your name?" Optimus asked "Nix; I suppose" Zero said using the Latin term for snow "yes it is" Nix said "Then where does CC come from?" Optimus asked "I am one of the twelve code carriers that is where CC come from Code Carrier" Nix said bluffing "No Nix isn't the name you told me" Zero said standing "One my true name will be revealed but until near I'm either Nix or C.C." CC said. "This is going to be difficult" Zero said.

As Nix wandered down the mountain she heard her true name being called by the winds "Cera, Cera" the voice called "Cera Nix, where are you?" the wind kept calling her "Stop it" CC said "that name" she cried "CC!" Zero said "The wind it is calling my true name" CC said "you mean Cera?" Zero asked "yes the name that reminds me of the past" CC said "Cera what a beautiful name" Optimus said "thank you" CC said. "Optimus could CC and the other code carriers have something to do with the Ancient Transformers?" Zero asked "I am not sure" Optimus said puzzled by Lelouch's question "There you are come on we're done here" Kallen said walking up teh snowy path "Sorry I needed to talk to CC for a while" Zero said "Anyway Euphemia wanted to talk to you about some project." Kallen said.

Meanwhile in the Tokyo Settlement a metallic meteor hit in the centre "This is Unit J119 I meteor" a soldier said getting close to the meteor as a Black knight Burai was speeding through the area. The soldier looke at the Burai, "Command I have a dark blue Knightmare frame with an odd symbol on chest" J119 said as teh blue knightmare opened fire on his Sutherland Knightmare frame "I am under attack repeat under attack" J119 said.

On Narita Optimus felt something "Here you are" Cecile said offering them some food "This looks great" Tamaki said taking an Onigami and taking a bite. Zero was with Cornelia when a soldier rushed in "Ma'am, sir, sorry to bother you but you should see this" he said as the view of a blue Burai attacking the Tokyo settlement appeared "WHAT!" Zero said "I'm taking it he's not with you" Cornelia said "No he isn't" Lelouch said removing his helmet looking at Cornelia. "Wait that symbol it was on the grey Guren" Kallen said "A decepticon?" Lelouch asked "Yes and judging by the colour he's soundwave one of Megatron's elite guards" Optimus said "So where this guy Megatron is not fair behind" Cornelia said "Yes" Optimus said. Lelouch saw his target "NO NUNNALLY!" Lelouch said noticing Soundwave was heading for Ashford Academy.

AT Ashford Academy many student saw the oncoming Knightmare "Is it one of the black Knights? Why would they come here?" two students asked, Milly knew this was not the typical Burai, and she also knew that the black knights would not attack the school "Something's off" Milly said sternly looking out the window "what do you mean?" Rivalz asked "that frame is not a part of the black knights" Milly said "That means it a rogue!" Shirley screamed "Calm down I'll see if the Ganymede can run and then I'll fight that thing" Milly said. Nina was shocked by this "The Ganymede is unarm and basically a festival only frame" she said "I don't care as long as you guys my friends and fellow students are alright then I don't care what happens" Milly said bravely running out.

In the settlement centre the metallic meteor shot out a light blue grid light and scanned a passing Sutherland The meteor shone brightly and then in its place stood a grey Sutherland "So this is the new world Prime said about and if I'm right that was Soundwave before" the Autobot said rolling out to find Soundwave.

Milly had the Ganymede ready for combat "Milly that thing is not fit for battle" her grandfather said "I know grandfather but it's the only thing we got and I'm only one that can pilot it" Milly said "I don't want to lose you" her grandfather said "Goodbye" Milly said as tears ran down her cheek as she entered the battlefield "Take this!" she roared throwing a fist into the enemy who caught the fist and threw one of its own back at her, "I am not giving up for if I do I will be a disgrace" Milly said attacking with all of her frame's might which did nothing.

Inside Rivalz made a decision then and there he had to go out there and help the woman he loves "I'm coming Milly" he said running to his bike. Milly's energy cells were now nonexistent and a final punch from the enemy knocked to the ground. AT that moment Rivalz came to her aid "Rivalz what are you doing?" she asked "Helping you" he shouted "No, leave me here" Milly said "I am not leaving here" he paused before continuing "without the woman I love" "Do you mean it?" Milly asked as he shifted his arms to hold her better "you bet" he said before pulling her into a tender kiss right then and there all time stopped as he had his dream girl in his arm who started to return his kiss. In the building the girls were swooning and sighing while the boys were cheering. "That was great thank you Rivalz" Milly said burying her head in his chest.

"Prime's right you great are brave" said a grizzled voice the new couple looked up to see a grey Sutherland "So Decepticreep ready for that but whooping I promised ya on Cybertron?" he asked "Identity confirmed Autobot Weapon Specialist Ironhide" "Nice to see you know me Soundwave" Ironhide said pulling out his assault rifle. "IT'S ON!" Ironhide shouted as he opened fire on his opponent, Soundwave started to fight back by returning fire at Ironhide. "Prime this is Ironhide come in" Ironhide said firing bursts "Ironhide where are you?" Optimus asked via comm. "At some school teaching" Ironhide said "Teaching what?" Optimus asked "I teaching butt-whooping 101 to Soundwave who probably is contacting Megatron" "Hang on we're five minutes out" Optimus said "We?" Ironhide asked "Some humans are with me" Optimus said "So hold out for five roger" Ironhide said.

Milly was now holding onto Rivalz out of fear "Hang on Milly we'll get out of it" Rivalz said as the Lancelot, the Guren and Zero's Burai entered the grounds "Kallen, secure those two, Suzaku assist Ironhide" Zero said "Yes sir" Kallen said "Roger" Suzaku said moving out "Optimus I'm not picking up Megatron" Zero said "He mustn't know his general is here" Optimus said Activating his Blaze Luminous Shield while firing his weapon "Run you two this is not place for you" Optimus said before looking up to see his target gone "He ran" Suzaku said "he'll be back" Ironhide said holstering his rifle. "So did I pick a good time?" he asked "Of course my old friend" Optimus said greeting Ironhide.

Back inside everyone was cheering and congratulating Rivalz on his daredevil kiss the pilots heard what Milly did "Lelouch will there be more of them?" Shirley asked "I'm not sure" Lelouch said embracing her tenderly "come on there's someone I want you to meet.

Shirley this is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" Lelouch said "nice to meet you" Shirley said curtsying "Thank you, Lelouch the two that were in the line of fire" "Are alright Optimus even though I have no clue what could lead Milly to do that" Lelouch said smiling "And this is Ironhide my weapon specialist" Optimus said refering to the Sutherland that saved them "Nice to meet you, too" Shirley said smiling.

Optimus turned to the setting sun and looked into the golden light of the setting sun. Today the humans showed more courage in the face of annihilation that composed with compassion saw their survival. Together they manage to live proving that standing together increases hope. My name is Optimus Prime and I am this planets new Guardian calling out to those who would join me in the defence of this planet out new home, We are here, we are waiting.


	3. Mainframed

"So now my identity as Prince Lelouch has been revealed to a minority and the Transformers are increasing in number did I miss anything?" Lelouch asked "Um...Rivalz kissed Milly and Nunnally has seemed down" Suzaku said "Yeah well it is near that time" Lelouch said, "hey man I didn't know that it was close to that" he said "close to what?" Shirley asked sitting down next to Lelouch as the three teenage humans observed Ironhide playing chess against Optimus "My mother's death happened eight years ago to the day" Lelouch said "As well as his exile to Japan" Suzaku finished "one day I will take the throne and end this tyranny" Lelouch said. "I don't know kid we've seen it revolutionaries take the throne and become the very thing they fought against" Ironhide said taking a bishop "Check" Ironhide said. "I hope that doesn't happen" Lelouch said.

In an abandon warehouse Megatron looked at Soundwave his intelligence officer and member of his elite guard "Ah Soundwave how good of you to come to this backwater planet" Megatron said as he move out of the shadows and into the ultraviolet lighting "Thank you Lord Megatron, I have Intel for you" Soundwave said saluting "what is it?" Megatron asked "There is a mountain here that contains a cybertronian relic" Soudnwave said. "Excellent and what is this relic?" Megatron asked "It is unknown to do an element called Sakuradite I had to travel to a local education input centre to secure more information but an Autobot stopped me from completing the download" Soundwave explained to their leader "Ha, you're the intelligence officer and you couldn't even find information" a voice cackled "And so the traitor enters the scene" Megatron said as a red and grey version of Zero's Burai entered the lair "Starscream at your service, it seems that this Sakuradite is a liquid energy source not unlike that of Energon" Starscream said "Energon here on this planet" Megatron laughed "Perfect we shall take this mountain Energy and Relic" Megatron said.

Nina a quiet xenophobic girl noticed something wrong with the server "There was a hack attack?" Lelouch asked "Oh your highness" Nina said surprise "Nina I know you and the other council members know that I am Lelouch Vi Britannia but you don't need to call me your highness every time now; about this hack what were they looking for?" Lelouch asked "it appears to be information about Sakuradite" Nina said "Sakuradite, what for and anything in particular?" Lelouch asked "yes the Mt Fuji mine" Nina said "I'll have some Knight Police stationed there" Lelouch said walking out.

Cornelia was expecting the Knight Police Lelouch had chosen when she came to a black and gold coloured "What type of police is this one?" she asked the Police Commissioner "Not sure" The Commissioner said "Commissioner Bay, Zero is here" an officer said "Very well I will have this frame checked out" Commissioner Bay said to the Viceroy "excellent now to our guess" Cornelia said, There standing in Police HQ was Zero. After the Narita incident Zero had created a truce with Cornelia and became peacekeepers, his official title is PK Commissoner Zero he simply preferred Commander Zero "Ah, Commander Zero" Commissioner Bay said greeting his new ally "I see being a peacekeeper for the New Government is hard work" "Much like a police commissioner I know of" Zero joked. "Anyway we got a call saying the Decepticons were going to hit Fuji for the Sakuradite ore, why we have no clue" Bay said "It's because of the similar properties to their world's energy source Energon" Zero said. Suzaku raced in "Zero we have new information there is a relic at the heart of Mt Fuji" he said.

Optimus and Ironhide looked at a scan of the mountain "It can't be could it?" Ironhide asked "I hope not, even if it is we cannot let it get into hands of the Decepticons" Optimus said "What?" Kallen asked "An Energon Core, it creates energon our species requires" Optimus said "It was said there were five cores but only four remain on Cybertron, one in each quadrant, north south east and west cores; Megatron took control of the North and west one while the east and south cores are autobot controlled" Ironhide said "If this is the fifth core then it could hold enough power for an entire army to be fuelled" Optimus said. "If Megatron and his forces got their hands on the Core and the Sakuradite ore he would be unstoppable!" Optimus said.

At Mt Fuji, the army gathered waited for Megatron and Soundwave to arrive "Come on, my trigger finger's itching for some shooting" Tamaki said "Easy peacekeeper" an officer said in good spirit. Zero and Commissioner Bay were at HQ waiting as well "I hope to see what is so terrifying about these sentient Knightmares" Bay said "You will commissioner" Zero said.

"Contact single frame bearing enemy energy signature bearing NNW 15 degrees" an engineer said "Very well, begin" Zero ordered. "ROGER!" was heard from all knightmares "Why a single frame?" Bay asked "good question" Zero replied.

Starscream was send in first "Blasted Megatron sending me in first!" he complained as he continued to his objective "Frame insight, it looks like Zero's Burai" Ohgi said "What!" Zero said "Q-1 there is another one coming up on your six" Zero relayed what he was seeing on the screen. "Yes sir any identifaction?" Kallen asked "Its Soundwave that means Megatron going after the artefact" Zero said heading for his knightmare frame. The black and gold frame saw this and activated.

Megatron was climbing the mountain to get to the access point for the artefact "Megatron" Optimus said pulling out his VARIS rifle and pointed it at the Decepticon "You don't know when to quit!" Megatron shouted slamming his claw onto Prime's shield "Enough of this Megatron you have to stop!" Optimus begged "Never Prime!" Megatron declared attacking Prime again. On the lower side Ironhide had his hands full with Soundwave "Prime, Starscream is destroying the peacekeeper's frames" he shouted unloading a hundred rounds into Soundwave.

Starscream was now facing Cornelia "Give up you can win" Starscream said slamming his fist into her frame "Now to take that lance and destroy you with it" he said grabbing Cornelia's jousting lance "No Cornelia" Euphie said seeing it on the screen "Say goodnight" Starscream laughed as he moved the lance "NOOO!" Euphie screamed.

Cornelia closed her eyes 'this is it!' she thought as she heard a clang of metal "huh?" she asked noticing an Anti-Riot shield "NO; AN AUTOBUTT!" Starscream cried as he received a tonfa to the head "Want some more?" the Autobot asked "Identify yourself" Cornelia ordered "the name is Prowl Autobot Police Force," Prowl said turning to Starscream "So a goody, goody two shoes cop" Starscream said.

"Suzaku have you got the artefact yet?" Zero asked "Nearly it appears to be some kind of key" Suzaku said "Kallen how far away is everyone?" Zero asked "Optimus and Megatron are on the eastern summit, Soundwave and Ironhide are approximately 50 m south and Starscream and the new Autobot Prowl on are on the west side on this mountain" Kallen said keeping her radar active "Alright I have the object rolling out" Suzaku said "Zero objective complete" Kallen said "Good, All forces this is Commander Zero Fall back" Zero ordered.

Megatron was baffled "Where are they going?" "Megatron the artefact can now be taken" Soundwave said. "A bold move Optimus" Megatron said "sir we can now retrieve the artefact" Soundwave said moving out. "Starscream secure the sight I want that artefact" Megatron ordered over the comm.

At the Megatron and Sounwave saw Starscream looking a hole in the side of a mountain "Well Starscream what is it?" Megatron asked "I cannot see it" Starscream said as Megatron groaned and Soundwaved backed up "You fail me yet again Starscream" Megatron growled grabbing the head of Starscream and shoving it in the hole "Next time it won't be a hole your head is shoved into" Megatron said pulling Starscream out, as he did a clink was heard Megatron looked at the object; "Starscream you have been redeemed" Megatron said as he held up "An Energon Crystal shard!" Megatron said "The heat must of transformed the mineral into Energon" Soundwave said.

In teh Autobot Hanger Lloyd examined the key "Well it doesn't fit anything on Earth" Lloyd said "No it's a cybertronian key and I bet I know what type, the key to the ARK!" Ironhide said "What's the Ark?" Kallen asked "An Autobot Cruiser the transported a platoon of Autobots here, I should know I was the CO of teh ship, that means that there are other Transformers on Earth" Ironhide said "Ironhide we must find them and locate Teletraan-1" Optimus said "SO I take it Teletraan-1 is important?" Cecile asked "It is basically the Autobot Mainframe" Prowl said "So begins Operation Data Recovery!" Lelouch said "Yes Sir!" the gathered Group said.

* * *

Try and guess the easter egg in this chapter, please post a review with you answer


	4. The Dinosaur of the mountain

"Milly this is not the time to be joking here" Lelouch said to his blonde friend "Of course it is; a girl's week at the new mountain resort is just what we girls need" Milly said proudly "I was talking about the Transformer threat and who is going to look after Nunnally?" Lelouch asked "Ms Croomy and Sayako will be with us plus Kallen is taking the Guren Mk II plus Euphemia has her frame as well" Milly said "You planned this haven't you?" Lelouch asked slightly angered "yes I did" Milly said as the door opened to reveal Shirley "Come on Prez before Lelouch finds out" Shirley said "too late" Milly said "You're leaving TODAY?" Lelouch shrieked "he found out" Milly groaned "relax you and the boys can I don't know eat pizza, drool over girls, belch as loud as you want go gambling you know boyish stuff" Shirley said "Alright but if anything happens to Nunnally I'm holding you two responsible" Lelouch said.

"He's not comfortable with this is he?" Ohgi asked Suzaku "No he isn't and tell you the truth neither am I" Suzaku said "because of the princess?" Ohgi asked "pretty much" the honorary Britannian said "relax girls need time to unwind after all without them to support us, how could we fight endlessly?" Rivalz said "Ah, Rivalz you don't fight you bartend" Suzaku said "What when Soundjack attacked Ashford?" Rivlaz asked "You ran out there grabbed Milly and pashed her, plus its Soundwave" Suzaku said "oh, yeah" Rivalz said embarrassed "anyway they should be safe, it's a resort what could happen?" Ohgi asked.

Once the girls arrived at the resort "Wow, this is so cool" Shirley said "Yep, and just think of the relaxing we'll be doing in the open air hot springs?" Milly said, Kallen looked unsure of things "Kallen?" Nunnally asked "I don't know how to be girly" she said. The other girls looked at her then at each other and back at Kallen "Oh, no I like being a girl just not girly!" Kallen exclaimed "Relax you could use some tampering after being a black knight" Milly said pushing her along.

Back at Ashford "I'm incredibly bored" Rivalz sat sitting upside down on a couch "I know what you mean I cleaned the Lancelot I was so bored" Suzaku said "And Lelouch?" Rivalz asked "he has created a groove in the floor from worry" Suzaku joked "I have not, I've been playing chess" Lelouch said "Didn't C.C. go with the other girls?" Suzaku asked "Yep but she didn't like it" Lelouch said "Then who are you play chess with?" Rivalz asked "The computer" Lelouch said "Wow you are bored" Suzaku said "We're all bored, couldn't we you know visit the girls?" Rivalz asked "At an all girl mountain spa resort, no way we would severely injured" Lelouch said checkmating the computer for the 24th that day. "Lelouch if you're not too busy, we have received two signals not far from here" Ohgi said via comm. "give me the co-ordinates" Lelouch said "Oh, RIvalz Suzaku?" Ohgi asked "Yeah?" "If you two are not busy could you please um...deliver a letter?" Ohgi asked as Lelouch left.

Back the resort the girls were in the hot spring "So rejuvenating" Euphie said "Yes it is" Milly said "Even the Black Knight girls are enjoying themselves" Cecile said "And C.C. ate something besides pizza" Shirley said "Lelouch said I should try different things" C.C. monotone "Relax, oh besides Cornelia's coming up soon" Euphie said "Oh terrific" Kallen mumbled, "Nunnally's doing well without Lelouch, too bad she gets tired so often" Milly said. "Cheer up one day she'll be fine, besides there's a local legend around here" Cecile said "Really Ms Croomy?" Nina asked "There is said to be a dinosaur on this mountain somewhere" Cecile said "That couldn't be right could it?" Kallen asked "No it is highly unlikely" C.C. said. "That's what I thought first time I heard it until I saw it" Cecile said "What happened?" Shirley asked.

Well; I was young and near a river while my parents were talking to their friends so I went for a wander down stream when I slipped and fell into the waters which were raging. I was probably in there for five minutes when something picked in me and set me on the bank, I saw it; a dinosaur had saved my life, And every time I'm up here I look for him. Cecile sighed after telling her memory to the girls "Wow" Kallen said "What's wow?" Nunnally said entering the hot spring with Sayoko behind her. "A legend" Milly said.

Lelouch took a Buraikai knightmare frame as his Zero Burai was in the shop from a battle with the Decepticons a week ago "Okay so where is our new friend?" Lelouch asked as he took out a scanner built by Lloyd after slinging a pack on his back "Hey isn't the resort near here?" Lelouch asked as he walked forward through a humid forest "It must be humid from the local thermal activity" he deduced. After an hour of walking he came to a wooden fence "What the heck is that fence for?" Lelouch asked looking at the scanner "There is something in this area" He looked over the fence and was shocked to see Shirley laying in a hot spring by herself "Don't too much long Shirley lunch will be ready soon" Milly called out wearing a purple velvet kimono "Okay" Shirley said "Wow" Lelouch said before noticing what felt like air against his back "Oh that is not good" he said turning to see a metallic Tyrannosaurus Rex "Hey boy" Lelouch said "Me, Grimlock Me hate pervs" The Tyrannosaurus said angrily "Um,..I was checking up on my sister who just left" Lelouch bluffed "Scrawny man perv, Grimlock hates pervs" Grimlock said turning in a wide arc "Oh this is going too" Lelouch was smacked through the fence and landing in the spring "Stupid overgrown cybernetic lizard" Lelouch growled "Lulu?" he heard his nickname. "Oh Shirley" he said not looking as Shirley grabbed a robe and put it on "Alright you can look now" Shirely said "So about why I'm here is" "PERV BOY MAKE GRIMLOCK ANGRY!" Grimlock shouted entering the hole he just made by slamming Lelouch through it "Oh brilliant I forgot that thing caught me observing the area for the new transformer" Lelouch said "Transformer?" Grimlock asked as a sound was heard from his direction "Um Lulu I think you found it" Shirley said as Grimlock finished his transformation "Let me check his data against that of Teletraan-1" Lelouch said.

In the bushes a new Decepticon stood "I am going to have a blast" he said, He moved to find a good spot to set up a gun nest "Hopefully Lord Megatron will reward me for getting rid of that annoying thorn in his side Lelouch that he mentioned before" the Decepticon said as he noticed Grimlock dwon there "Brilliant I can get rid of that annoying T-Rex Grimlock" he laughed evilly.

Shirley helped Lelouch onto a chair as the rest of the holidaying girls looked at him "Grimlock sorry did not know Optimus sent boy" Grimlock said as he held Cecile in his hand "No problem Grimlock just next time ask before you send me flying into a fence of solid wood" Lelouch said "So Grimlock was the Autobot you were seeking?" Milly asked "Pretty much only at one point I had a secondary reading" Lelouch said "A secondary reading?" Nina asked "Yeah I couldn't tell if it was Knightmare, Autobot or Decepticon the humidity of the local messes up the scanner so that it only picks up energy signatures and not anything else specific" Lelouch said. "If it was an Autobot Grimlock would know about so it's safe to say it's a Decepticon alright" Milly said.

The Decepticon kept hidden "This is Brawl come in Megatron" Brawl said "Ah, Brawl my weapons master, whta is the situation?" Megatron asked "I have a bunch of Girls that Lelouch runt and an Autobot located at a local common resting place I believe it is called a resort, request additional units" Brawl said "Yes Soundwave and Starscream are wrapping to you location and should be there soon" Megatron said "Yes Sir!" Brawl finished the comm. Chat.

"Me sense something" Grimlock said becoming alert "I'm sure it's just Cornelia" Euphie said "No big something" Grimlock said before he roared in pain "Well, well, well looks like I can take out a couple of annoyances" Brawl said entering with Starscream and Soundwave on his heels. "Grimlock not scared of you" he said "What you're not extinct?" Brawl said as he levelled his weapon on Grimlock and pulled the trigger close range "buh bye Dinobot!" Brawl said as a lance stopped Brawl "EUPHIE!" It was Cornelia who came forward to defend followed by Prowl and Ironhide "Grimlock happy to see Ironhide and Prowl" Grimlock said his voice module wrapping in and out of normal range "Hold on buddy, we need a medic fast Grimlock's fading" Prowl said "Hang in there, come on Grimlock please" Ironhide said unloading a clip and reloading "We need to get him out of here now!" Prowl said. "Ohgi prepare hangar now!" Lelouch ordered "Mobile fortress on the way" Ohgi said "Hang on Grimlock, hang on please" Cecile begged. "Grimlock remember you, only shorter" Grimlock said as tears came to Cecile's eyes.

Cornelia was battling three Decepticons by herself, when a blue grid encompassed her frame. "Grimlock ready to fight" Grimlock said taking on Cornelia's frame as his new form "Alright Grimlock's at full strength" Euphie cheered "Me Grimlock, Grimlock hate Decepticons!" Grimlock declared brandishing a sword that looked like it was made from cracked magma. "Fall Back!" Starscream ordered running "for once I agree with Starscream" Brawl said retreating. The girls were cheering as Grimlock stood triumphant.

Back at Ashford Academu a week later, Grimlock observed Lloyd and Cecile arguing "But Cecile" Lloyd said before Cecile said "Don't you Cecile ME!" and stormed off "Oh great now Grimlock will have my head" Lloyd said "Nope, Grimlock just sit here looking at idiot." He laughed. 


	5. The new threat part 1

Megatron was furious that all of his troops so far that came to earth retreated or failed him "HOW COULD I GAIN SUCH COWARDLY CONS!" "He's going Beserk" Starscream said "YOU!" Megatron said grabbing Starscream and holding him "So far Soundwave gave me information, Brawl gravely wounded an Autobot what have you done?" Megatron asked angrily "I have done everything I could to keep your top guards alive" Starscream said "I should have brought Blackout but you had to be in his place!" Megatron was about to scrap Starscream "I wasn't talking about Brawl or Soundwave; I'm talking about Devastator and Shockwave." Starscream said "Where?" Megatron asked "I don't know where Shockwave is, but I left Devastator on an island while his repair cycle worked, the elder Alpha Tridon shot Devastator with a railgun just before he entered the warp-gate " Starscream said "So Devastator will be easy to obtain, now where did you say Shockwave was?" Megatron asked.

At Ashford Academy Lelouch was scanning the world for Decepticon activity "Will you give it a break Lulu?" Milly asked "I can't Milly according to our sources the Decepticon forces will have more on the way and I for don't want to be caught with an unloaded weapon do you?" Lelouch stated "But by doing so you're neglecting your sibling duties to Nunnally" Milly said angry "She's right Lelouch; take some to be with Nunnally and Euphemia" Optimus said as he entered "Okay I guess this whole thing could be put aside while I have some family time" Lelouch said "Good choice" Cornelia said "What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked "Escorting you to our family time" Cornelia said walking behind the young prince "what are we going to do with him Optimus?" Milly asked "It is unclear what we could do to him" Optimus said looking at the monitor.

Near Mt Fuji an alien exoskeleton was walking around looking for a new suit to wear, the skeleton had a single pulsing eye in the middle of his head. He saw a black mech with a red cape, so he walked up to it and scanned it "This form is acceptable" the mech said transforming into a purple version of it "This is fine for now until I can find a new form" he said as he moved away.

Meanwhile in the skies above the Tokyo Settlement a red and white knightmare was flying over head "Nice world; too bad there is way too much garbage" he said scanning radio waves "Goodnight Area 11, We have a situation near the local deli in the Tokyo settlement, Across this new divide" "So nothing there, what about telecommunications?" he asked scanning the phone lines "So he's so like why don't you get in the back of this car my little bunny. Did you hear that Spyke finally asked Carly on a date; Oh, Come on mum it's perfectly safe there are no Black knights here" "Hello! Prime's last transmission said something about Black Nights" the autobot said listening in "I know mum, yes for the one hundredth time the black knights are not here. Yes I have been doing my homework, No I have not been partying out late" The girl said, the autobot was listening in "I love you too mum, goodbye" the girl said "I have to find this girl" the autobot said scanning the area for the location of the phone call "Got it: Ashford Academy Tokyo settlement, it looks pretty posh must be a private school" he said landing in the school grounds.

The autobot looked around and saw three girls and a boy in a empty room "Well we better be getting back its late" the eldest female said "Okay thanks for coming Cornelia" the boy said "Yeah it was fun" the disabled girl said. "It can't be could it? Accessing memory banks" The autobot said access data. He found the file he was looking for. "The assassination" he said as he viewed it from a window outside.

A young blonde boy holding a machine gun pointed it a woman with silky black hair "Its time to go Marianne" the boy said "So you know of what it says about the world's champion and how to you expect to stop me V.V.?" Marianne asked "Easy by disposing of you and have my brother exile those children of yours, which by the way, Nunnally will meet with an accidently firing soon" V.V. said smugly. He quickly searched for Nunnally's room but before he did a loud burst of gunfire was heard. The cybertronian looked back to smashed window panes, and a dying woman. In a matter of seconds the sun was fully up and two more shots were heard, a young girl was dragged in and placed under the body of her own mother, she said softly to her daughter "I love you my daughter never forget that" Marianne died giving her daughter a final kiss, before which a young prince, a group of security knights and two more royal figures entered to see what happened "When I find him I will make him pay" the young prince was heard. The Autobot stood there as his only human friend was dead. "Good bye Mari" he said sadly before leaving. Weeks later the prince and princess was declared dead.

"So they're alive and well; well as well as being in a wheelchair and blind is" he said as he looked on the children. Grimlock saw the white and red knightmare frame and yelled "Grimlock hate intruders!" "What?" Grimlock tackled the white frame "Grim, buddy it's me Jetfire" Jetfire said "Jetfire?" Grimlock said getting up "Is it really you, Grimlock missed old Academy buddy" Grimlock said bear hugging Jetfire "Hey buddy, it's been awhile since we arrived on Earth, huh?" Jetfire asked staring at the moon "Yep, Grimlock was Dinosaur" Grimlock said "really; I was a fighter jet for the Imperial Air Force, and made a friend" Jetfire said "What happened to friend?" Grimlock asked "She died a few years ago about a month before the invasion of Japan" Jetfire said. "Grimlock sorry" Grimlock said "Hey, cheer up big guy I'm here" Jetfire said.

Near the now smouldering base Cornelia's forces were holding outside of it "What did this?" a pilot asked "I have no clue" another one said as a black Zangetsu came out "It was unstoppable, it came out of nowhere and struck us down" The Gekka's pilot said "No way if this thing defeated Tohdou how strong is it?" a knight panicked "quiet!" Cornelia ordered "I'll take this to Lelouch" Cornelia said.

At Ashford Jetfire and Grimlock were standing near the archway "Grimlock bored" Grimlock complained "You never did stand still, hello we have movement" Jetfire said "Where?" Grimlock asked "2 O'clock and one at 9 o'clock" Jetfire said as a Decepticon entered the grounds. "Oh great its shockwave!" Jetfire said pulling out his MVS and preparing to fight. The second figure a human stood there "So these are Autobots, once I have gotten rid of this Lelouch brat C.C. will be all mine" he laughed crazily while clapping his hands the way an insane person would.

In Auto Ops Optimus was watching the fight between Jetfire and Shockwave "Optimus shouldn't we?" Ironhide asked "No I've Known Jetfire awhile now and I believe he can handle himself." Optimus said as Suzaku and Lelouch ran in "Optimus what's going on?" Lelouch asked "A Decepticon named Shockwave has entered the grounds and is fighting both Grimlock and Jetfire" Optimus said "But shouldn't we?" Suzaku started too asked "Jetfire and Grimlock are pretty strong and fight off any opponent" Ironhide said. Lelouch's phone rang, it was Nunnally "Nunnally?" he asked "Oh so you're Lelouch, huh? Well if you want to see your sister again you have to come to Clovisland in an hour and trust me you would want to come alone, unless you want your poor sister even more disabled" the person on the other end said. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I promise you have just meet your end" Lelouch growled "I'm so scared" the voice said before clicking off "BLAST!" Lelouch cursed "What happened?" "Nunnally's been kidnapped" Lelouch said "I'll take you" Ironhide said opening his hatch to Lelouch in "Where to?" Ironhide asked "Clovisland" Lelouch answered 'hold on Nunnally, I'm coming to get you' he thought.

At Clovisland the hostage taking was standing there with a Gunru knightmare frame "Soon Lelouch you will be dead and I will have the love of my life back" he said before launching into a maniac's laugh.

To be Continued... 


	6. The new threat part 2

Lelouch arrived at Clovisland which was turned off and abandoned due to its owner being dead "where is he?" Lelouch asked searching for his sister's kidnapper. Whoever was behind this plot used the newest Decepticon Shockwave to cover him while he kidnapped Nunnally "Very good, you figured out my plan" a voice said. "Who are you?" Lelouch demanded "You can call me Mao" Mao said bowing "Your majesty" Mao mocked "Who are you?" Lelouch demanded again "Just the one to liberate a damsel from a tyrant's son" Mao said lowering his visor "Geass?" Lelouch asked "Yes the power of telepathy" Mao said smiling "So that means?" "That I can read your thoughts like an open book" Mao said finishing Lelouch's sentence "That means" "Yes that if you think about let's say a girl, I can hear what you're thinking, and so if I was too say I will go after the girl you love the most after your sister I would get, whoa! Just how many girls do you like?" Mao asked "Let me see, there's a blonde girl with amazing attributes, a redhead with a pretty complexion, another red head this time with a fiery attitude and ah, C.C. you have a crush on the damsel I'm rescuing" Mao said running off. "GET BACK HERE!" Lelouch ordered

At Ashford Academy Jetfire was barely holding his own against Shockwave. Grimlock was tiring as well by using his lance instead of his sword "Grimlock tired" Grimlock moaned "Hold on buddy, Just hold on" JEtfire said raising his shield as Optimus and Prowl joined the fray, "Optimus, good thing you're here" Jetfire said relived "Relax you two you've done enough let us handle him" Optimus ordered preparing his rifle "Ah Optimus Prime you will give me more of a challenge" Shockwave said activating his chain-sword "Watch out Optimus this guy is an ace at combat" Jetfire said activating his repair cycle. "I wish Ratchet were here" Jetfire sighed as he watched Optimus duke it out with Shockwave.

Lelouch was wondering around Clovisland when suddenly Mao appeared on a jumbo screen and tied up next to him was Nunnally with her arms bound and hanging in midair "Tick, tock, tick, tock clock's running boy and you have not even made it to the first problem, The Chinese federation Knightmare frame that I have borrowed who just happened to be a Decepticon" Mao announced as a paler version of a Gun-Ru appeared "Say hello to Ravage" Mao laughed.

At Decepticon HQ Soundwave noticed that Ravage was on Earth. "Lord Megatron it appears Ravage has come to Earth" Soundwave said "Where?" Megatron asked as he held Starscream's throat in one hand "Clovisland" Sound said "Hm, let me enjoy his hunt a bit long Soundwave, until then keep an eye on him" Megatron ordered. "Yes sir" Soundwave said saluting "I wonder who is; Ravage hunting?" Megatron pondered "good question Megatron" Starscream said "Shut up" Megatron ordered.

At Clovisland Lelouch was exhausted "I can't run anymore" he panted, he searched the area for his sister. "Where is she?" he thought only to hear Mao yell "NOT TELLING!" Lelouch ran from his current spot only to be caught in front of Ravage "So not good" Lelouch said, his body was going into lockdown, his muscle were in pain as if they were on fire, his breathing was raspy, he knew he could not out run Ravage but himself. For the second time in his life Lelouch was scared.

Optimus was barely defeating Shockwave; he knew that Shockwave was a brilliant military commander and one of Megatron's generals. "I commend you Optimus Prime, this fight is yours I yield" Shockwave said retreating "anyone else think that was weird?" Jetfire asked "Yes I do" Optimus said. "OPTIMUS!" a voice yelled "What is it Suzaku?" Optimus asked "It's Lelouch he's not answering" Suzaku said "Where was he heading?" Prowl asked "I took him to Clovisland but that was half an hour ago" Ironhide said in concern "We must get to Clovisland and help Lelouch" Optimus said "ROLL OUT"

Lelouch had managed to pull what very little stamina he had left to get away from Ravage "I can't take anymore" Lelocuh panted. "So you made it" Mao said joyfully "Mao!" Lelouch said harshly "You know that would be much scarier if you weren't tired" Mao taunted "Just shut up and give me my sister back" Lelouch demanded "Would you like to try and demand later?" Mao asked "Save it you will not get C.C. and you will not get away with kidnapping my sister, but most importantly, you will not get out of here" Lelouch said "Lelouch!" Nunnally cried "Hold on Nunna" Lelouch said hoping back up would be here now.

In Clovisland a yellow and black knightmare frame stalked silently as Ravage rounded the corner. Ravage snarled as he sensed something only to get a face full of hot plasma and backed off as he was attacked. The Autobot looked around and saw Nunnally hanging in the air "I have to save her" he said taking off.

Lelouch was borderline unconscious "I have to" he said as his eyesight was fading in and out "Oh yes you've up every ounce of energy and now it's going to cost you!" Mao said as he levelled a gun to Lelouch's head "Soon you'll sleep deeply" Mao laughed "Nunna..." Lelouch said becoming unconscious. The knightmare frame was directly under Nunnally with the cockpit hatch opened and slowly ascending upwards. "Got you" he said closing the hatch. "Now for the boy" he said activating his rifle and pointed it at Mao "Human" the knightmare frame said.

Mao had a chainsaw hovering above Lelouch "time to die!" he said before unleashing his maniac laugh "HUMAN!" a voice yelled above "huh?" Mao asked looking at the source of the voice of a Knightmare frame "Brother!" a secondary voice yelled out "What, how did?" Mao said looking at the area where Nunnally was "Who are you?" Mao asked "you can call me Bumblebee" Bumblebee answered heroically hovering above Mao with his rifle pointed at him "I can't hear your thoughts" Mao was panicking. "Do you surrender?" Bumblebee asked.

At the Decepticon base "Lord Megatron Ravage has reported Autobot activity in his vicinity" Soundwave alerted "Very well it is time we attack this Autobot" Megatron said "Brawl, Starscream prepare to attack the Autobot" Megatron ordered as his troops "Yes sir" they replied "Oh and Starscream you had better no fail me AGAIN!" Megatron said trying to swipe Starscream "Yes sir mighty Megatron" Starscream grovelled fearing another throttling.

The Autobots arrived at Clovisland "Find Lelouch" Optimus ordered "Yes sir!" the Autobots said moving out "Jetfire I know of your history with Marianne" Optimus said "I feel like I've failed my first organic friend if I let Lelouch die" Jetfire said "I don't think we have to worry" Ironhide said indicating the yellow mech hovering in the air "It can't be" Optimus said "Bumblebee?" Jetfire asked "Oy Bee" Ironhide said making Bumblebee crash "I think he needs lessons" Prowl said "Grimlock agree with Prowl" Grimlock said. "Optimus it is good to see you my old friend" Bumblebee greeted "Not used to flying are ya?" Jetfire asked "No I'm not" Bumblebee said getting up "Optimus I'm reading very little energy signs from Lelouch and I can't find Nunnally" Prowl said "Oh, the blind girl I have her" Bumblebee said "that is good, Suzaku you can bring your team in" Optimus said "roger" Suzaku said. "Optimus I have Decepticon activity in bound!" Ironhide said pulling out his assault rifle "Very well Autobots prepare to engage" Optimus said "YES SIR!" teh Autobots replied.

Megatron and his lackeys rounded the corner into the Clovisland gate "Lord Megatron multiple contacts on RADAR" Brawl said pulling out his weapon "No doubt those lousy Autobots" Starscream said "Well of course not it the humans which controls the source of our new bodies" Megatron said being sarcastic. "Yes Megatron" Starscream said. They in front of the Decepticons were The Autobots "Prime!" Megatron growled angrily "Megatron!" Optimus stated. Megatron went first lifting his clawed arm up before bringing it down near Optimus who countered with his MVS sword. Jetfire and Grimlock attacked Shockwave and Brawl "Grimlock hate Decepticon, Grimlock destroy Lime Decepticon" Grimlock growled "Over here, no over here" Jetfire taunted. "Hold still you protoformed reject" Shockwave said "Oh, do you kiss your femme with that voice processor?" Jetfire taunted throwing Shockwave off his game.

Ironhide and Prowl were trading blows with Soundwave and Starscream, "Prowl we need to cover Lelouch while he recovers" Ironhide ordered "Bee's taking care of that; Suzaku and Euphie should be here soon enough" Prowl said.

Bumblebee was parrying each blow Ravage threw against him, "Come on this is not easy here!" Bumblebee said as a claw slashed at Ravage "So you're the new Autobot, Suzaku how's the recovery going?" Kallen said from her Guren "Not bad he's been medivac now" Suzaku said. "Good Optimus this is Kallen, Lelouch's been recovered" Kallen said "Good now Lelouch and Bumblebee out of here!" Optimus said "ROGER!" the pilots replied.

Bumblebee was in the air over the Tokyo settlement "Where am I?" Nunnally asked "Inside my cockpit" Bumblebee said "Who are you?" Nunnally asked confused "I'm Bumblebee an Autobot Warrior" Bumblebee "Thank you for saving me" Nunnally said "So anyway anything else I could do for you?" Bumblebee asked "like what?" Nunnally asked "restore your sight?" the autobot said "Yes please I want to see again after so long" Nunnally said as tears came from her eyes "it happened because of trauma right?" Bumblebee asked "yes it was" Nunnally answered "Then hang on tight" Bumblebee announced accelerating making Nunnally squeal. Bumblebee knew that this had no chance in working but he might as well give Nunnally some excitement.

During her flight with Bumblebee Nunnally heard a voice that was soft and kind "it's okay Nunnally, open your eyes" "mother?" she asked surprise "It's alright open your eyes" the voice soothed again "aright" Nunnally said opening her eyes for the first time in seven years. Her vision was blurry to begin with but soon it was clear "So how do you like your vision?" Bumblebee asked "Wow" was all he heard.

As soon as Bumblebee and Nunnally were in the Autobot hangar Jetfire came up to him "You took awhile" Jetfire said "I took Nunnally for a ride" Bumblebee said as he helped the former blind girl into her awaiting wheelchair "Thank you bumblebee" Nunnally said smiling as she went on her way "Did she...Bumblebee?" Jetfire asked "well her ride was an eye-opener" Bumblebee said going to recharge "I wonder how the others are going to react?" Jetfire said.

Nunnally got into her room to see the Ashford student council, Euphie and Lelouch "Nunnally" Lelouch said rushing to her, wincing in pain as he stopped "Take it easy Lulu you just got back from your adventure with Mao" Shirley said helping him steady himself "There's something off with this picture here" Suzaku said "What?" Euphie asked "Nunnally" Suzaku said studying his friend "what about it?" Kallen asked "her eyes are somewhat different" the honorary Britannian said "thats right" Nunnally said opening her eyes revealing her indigo eyes to those gathered "You can see again?" Lelouch whispered full of joy "Yes I can" Nunnally said hugging her brother "Well this calls for a celebration!" Milly exclaimed earning either a groan or cheer from the group and a laugh from the Lamperouge siblings.


	7. an island secret

Zero was looking at a holographic map of a small island "So this is where Devastator is?" Zero asked "I'm sure of it" Jetfire said "Why did Optimus just send Jetfire?" Kallen asked "because I can do recon better than the others" Jetfire explained "Alright" Kallen said, Jetfire noticed a slight variation in Zero's physical status "You Zero are you okay?" Jetfire asked "yes, why wouldn't I be?" Zero said "Because you stats went up when, oh I see" Jetfire laughed "what?" Kallen asked "nothing" Zero bluffed "Zero and Kallen" Jetfire said "WE HAVE CONTACT BRITANNIAN FORCES!" an officer said making Kallen look "I don't like her" Zero said "Of course not, you enjoyed Shirley's assists at the spa, which got you pummelled" Jetfire said reminding Lelouch/Zero of the first time he met Grimlock and "I heard you've seen hers" Jetfire then said making Zero blush under his mask. "Zero it seems that Princess Euphemia is here organizing some sort of deal" Kallen said "Yes will make contact soon, but be on the lookout for Devastator" Zero ordered.

On the docks Euphie and Suzaku were walking around "it's peaceful here isn't it?" Suzaku asked taking Euphie's hand "Yeah it is, too bad we have to meet Schneizel" Euphie said "Oh goodie schnitzel boy" Suzaku said under his breath "I thought only I could use food related nicknames!" Zero said with Kallen walking behind him "If you two are here then that means" Euphie said "yes a decepticon is nearby and we needed to get some fresh air" Zero said "right fresh air" Suzaku said noticing the closeness of Zero and his knight "What's that supposed to mean?" Zero asked "Well you know that knights often get close to who their protecting" Suzaku said leaning on Zero. "WHAT?" Kallen shouted "oh come on you've never heard that?" Suzaku asked "no" Kallen said angered "chill Kal" Zero said "Whatever" Kallen said "I hope I'm not interrupting" a voice said "Schneizel!" Zero barked dangerously. "Easy Zero" Suzaku said. "Now to business" the second prince of Britannia said.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared "where is he?" Megatron asked looking for his usual stress relief "I feel the need to pummel something and that thing is YOU, now show yourself" Megatron said "where is that con?" Megatron asked "He took off with an unusual amount of glee" Brawl said downing a gallon of forty weight motor oil. "What is he up to?" Megatron asked curious, "Shockwave, Soundwave track him down and find out what's he up to" Megatron ordered.

On the island Zero sat uneasy with Kallen and Suzaku "I don't like this" Zero said "Why?" Suzaku asked "Its Schneizel" Zero said as he looked at the doorway where his sister and brother entered before Euphie exited "don't worry I didn't tell him" Euphie said walking to her Sutherland ES knightmare frame "Oh you ho Autopunks" a voice said "Starscream" the four said "Come and get me" Starscream taunted "Come on I've been waiting to hunt" Kallen said activating her Guren "KALLEN!" Zero cried as he, Euphie and Suzaku followed in their knightmares "why do I get a bad feeling" Suzaku said "I have the same feeling" Zero said.

Starscream stopped after being chased and looked back as the four gathered a few meters in front of him "Give up Starscream and we'll go easy on ya" Kallen said "too bad you organics walked straight into my trap"  
Starscream gloated "what?" Zero exclaimed as a purple light gathered above them "NOW open fire Devastator; destroy those pesky Autobot allies!" Starscream ordered "No it can't end like this" Suzaku cried "Suzaku!" Euphie screamed "I'm not going out like this" Kallen said defeated "Listen to me, I Zero command you to LIVE!" Zero said unleashing his Geass. Suzaku was immediately affected, Euphie as well Kallen was shoved out of the blast by Zero "NO ZERO!" Kallen said as a shockwave caught the other three, heavily damaging and scattering the groups. As Devastator's blast ended all there was, was a smouldering pit of molten concrete "I did it, my plan worked; we wiped them out!" Starscream cheered.

At the military base, most of the staff posted there didn't want to believe Zero, Princess Euphemia, her knight and Zero's knight was a pile of molten liquid "Euphie" Schneizel said as the reality kicked in, they were gone. In the sub of the black knights the feeling was lost was overwhelming, especially for Jetfire who was alone "Not again, first Marianne and now Lelouch, why them?" Jetfire asked, "Jetfire come in" Optimus said "Sir, we've lost them" Jetfire said "no they are not lost yet" Optimus said hopeful about the situation "If we have learnt it's that Lelouch can and will help those around him and himself to survive" Optimus said "Yes sir, permission to look for them?" Jetfire asked "Granted" Optimus said.

"What hit us?" Kallen asked looking around "I'm not sure, but we're missing someone" Suzaku said "Where's Zero and Euphie?" Kallen asked looking around "I have no clue" Suzaku said "but I don't like the look of this" Suzaku said indicating a large alien footprint in the sand "we better hope its friendly and find some sort of shelter" Kallen said, On the east side of the island Lelouch was observing the layout while Euphie wore his cape while her own dress was drying "I hope we can get off this island before Devastator realises he didn't devastate us" Lelouch said "But where are our knightmares?" Euphie asked "I think we got separated out of our cockpits when we landed here" Lelouch said.

At the makeshift base Rakshata was working on something "What's smart lady working on?" Grimlock asked "sea-spinners, a device that attaches to the landspinners for water travelling, it would be useful for searching the islands for the quarto we lost" Rakshata replied "What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked "Oh, the earl of pudding, are you here to look at what I cooked up for the Autobots?" she asked "Oh yes considering we need help locating those missing" Lloyd said as Cecile came up to Grimlock who looked over at an island "There, Autobot!" Grimlock said "There an Autobot on Kamine Island?" Cecile asked "Yes" Grimlock said "So you detected him as well. We don't know who it is" Jetfire said "So the faster you get to work on these sea-spinners the quicker we can get over there" Jetfire said.

On the island Lelouch and Euphie were walking along when they saw a footprint in the forest "what made it?" Euphie asked hiding behind Lelouch "That would be me cutie-pie" a metallic voice said "WHO ARE YOU?" Lelouch demanded "Yo chill, dog the names Jazz" Jazz said revealing himself to be another Lancelot "A secondary Lancelot Autobot" Euphie said "What you means this one was already taken?" Jazz asked "yeah Optimus has the Lancelot as well" Lelouch said "slammin" Jazz said picking Euphie and Lelouch up. "What are you doing here?" Euphie asked "sometime ago I landed here but there were some scientists doing some experiments on a stone tablet with some sort of mech, anyway the mech was scanned and the scientists fled leaving the mech behind" Jazz said walking to a cave like area. "What is this place?" Euphie asked "The area those scientists left" Jazz said as Lelouch entered. "EUPHIE!"

"Come on Suzaku I can see the top" Kallen said "Okay, okay" Suzaku said "Whoa, the Lancelot!" Kallen said "What?" Suzaku asked surprised as he and Kallen reached the summit "the area with those scientists left" the Lancelot said "EUPHIE!" Suzaku said running to her and scooping her up in his arms. "Oh Suzaku you're okay" Euphie said smiling as she buried her head into his chest "Okay where's Zero and whose this?" Kallen asked "In there and my name is Jazz" Jazz said "An Autobot?" Kallen said "Yep" "HEY GUYS! Come look at this!" Zero shouted out.

Inside the cave, along the inner walls depicted as series of events; "Jazz I need a translator, Hey Suzaku, Kallen" Zero said "Sure thing let me just take awhile and read this" Jazz said scanning the walls, "So good time so far?" Zero asked "Oh sure" Suzaku grumbled "When I get my hands on that con I'll slice him up with the Guren" Kallen said evilly "calm down" Euphie said "Okay I've got the translation" Jazz said.

Nearly a millennia ago thirteen ancient transformers came here from our world Cybertron looking for a friendly race and stumbled upon the human race and gave selected human the power of the primes, who in turn could give out the power of kings to other people they deemed worthy of the Prime's Power, these humans became known as Code Carriers, to set them apart from the rest of society, they used the first letter of their name and doubled to create they Code carrier name. As peace continued one prime and teh human he gave power to fell into the grip of evil and started killing his brothers, however one brother managed to weaken the 'fallen Prime' enough for the other twelve to imprison him in the citadel of the Primes, in order to keep the one who had the dark powers from finding him they created thirteen doors as a way to stop any who carries that code from finding him, and as for the prime that weakened the fallen prime, was to be the world's champion in case the dark brother returned to destroy the world.

"Well that raises questions" Suzaku said "so now the truth about geass is revealed, but who is this 'Fallen Prime'?" Zero asked "I don't know" Jazz said as Zero and Kallen checked out the source of Devastator's earth form. "We could use this but I don't know how much power is left after being abandoned" Euphie said. "Er, Guys we have incoming, the Decepticons!" Kallen shouted.

"Are you sure about this Starscream?" Megatron asked "Yes lord Megatron they are defenceless" Starscream said behind him "And now we have Devastator" Shockwave said as the hulking green and purple Decepticon flew ahead to make a first strike. "Lord Megatron, I am picking a single energon signature on the island near teh four humans" Soundwave said "An Autobot excellent" Megatron growled "I hope I don't get pummelled again" Starscream whimpered.

The Autobots were getting ready for their rescue mission "So have these thing been tested?" Optimus asked as Jetfire and Bumblebee took off "No, but Lloyd help in their building when he wasn't crying over his precious Lancelot" Rakshata said looking at Lloyd sulking in front of his knightmare frame "Optimus" a gruff voice said "yes Todoh?" Optimus "I want to help you, I'll take some Burai and Gekka to back you up" Todoh said indicating the ships holding the black knights knightmare frames "The will not be necessary, but if you could send some medics here that would be appreciated" Optimus said "Yes sir" Todoh said leaving "These humans really to keep together" Jetfire said as he went off.

Come on hurry up Jazz!" Lelouch said as he and the others were safely aboard teh Gawain and were preparing to take off to the area of safety. "Lelocu Autobots incoming" KAllen said waving her arms after the frame started to fly "Hold up" Jazz said grabbing the legs "Optimus this is Lelouch we'll be home ETA 15, over" LElouch "Roger good to have you back, Jetfire was worried" Optimus laughed "Okay send the 'bots home" Lelouch said "Okay" Optimus laughed.

Once the Decepticons arrived on the Island "Lord Megatron I regret the fact that the Autobots and their allies have left the island" Soundwave said as Starscream snuck off before Megatron grabbed him "You failed me yet again STARSCREAM!" Megatron said as he grabbed the poor schemer and proceeded to pummel him into oblivion "PRIME I'LL KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

Optimus stood on the shore, Today some of our friends were separated, however with optimism and courage they searched for their friends, a thing that is truly remarkable. My name is Optiumus Prime and I send this message out to the stars so that those how listen will hear the lessons this world has taught us.


	8. a school knight

"Okay so what is this event taking place?" Jazz asked noticing Lelouch carrying boxes "The World festival at Ashford Academy and Milly takes pride in this event" Lelouch said struggling with the boxes he was carrying. "So what is with all the items for a pizza?" Bumblebee asked "C.C. has convinced Milly to make the world's largest pizza" Lelouch said "So C.C. is behind the pizza, right" Jazz said smirking "Oh quiet; in fact this has been the first time I've seen her in awhile what with her being gone to some foreign place" Lelouch grumbled at the green haired girl "I was travelling" C.C. said "Of course you were where'd you go anyway?" Lelouch asked "China. Italy, Australia nice places" C.C. said "In four weeks?" Jazz asked "yes it was a delightful experience" C.C. said "yeah and of course she charged everything to my account" Lelouch said dropping a box of grated cheese onto a pile "touchy" Bumblebee said observing Grimlock set up a pizza oven.

"Okay so the festival will start soon, Jetrfire how are we looking?" Optimus asked "Great; no Decepticon activity from my angle" Jetfire said "Bumblebee?" Optimus then asked "All clear and festive over here" Bumblebee said "Grimlock how's the oven?" Optimus asked "Grimlock got it in place" Grimlock said thumbs up "Okay, we nearly done here" Optimus said. Jazz rolled in "Lelouch and Milly are all set" Jazz saluted "excellent, I heard Nunnally's excited" Optimus said "Are you kidding to her this is a new thing" Ironhide said "that because this is the first time she has actually been able to see" Prowl said. "Nonetheless we must make sure today is enjoyable" Optimus ordered "SIR YES SIR" The Autobots chorused "Autobots Roll out"

"Wow" Nunnally said looking around while nearly getting whiplash from her speed "I think she's enjoying herself" Shirley said to Kallen "yeah it's about time she did" Kallen said "Oh, Kallen we need some more drinks for the drinks stand could you get them please?" Rivalz asked "sure" Kallen answered walking off "Oh and by the way if you see Lulu tell Nunna wants him" Shirley said "Sure" Kallen said waving back. "So do you think they'll get together?" Rivalz asked "Says who?" "Jetfire the guy practically read Lelouch's emotional status when he's around Kallen" Rivalz replied "HEY LOOK ITS JAZZ" a girl shouted as the Autobot raced across the empty ground being followed by some Glasgows "we've got you now" A pilot said, it appears Jazz was challenged to Knightmare Rugby and was winning by himself. "Okay but first TOUCHDOWN" Jazz said "Oh man not again" the captain said "Cheer up guys I heard that China has worse players" Jazz laughed.

In the skies above Tokyo a grey knightmare frame observed his surround "Where is he?" the airborne frame asked "Here I am" said a deep rumbling voice before a tremor shook the ground "Demolisher!" the frame said "Die puny Autobot!" Demolisher said as he used what appeared to be wings to power up an energy ball "HADRON CANNON FULL BLAST DEMOLISION!" Demolisher said firing towards the ground "Shield up" the Autobot said activating his shield in time to block the attack "Missiles launch" he said firing missiles from his missile pods "Grr" Demolisher said as he threw a punch at the Autobot "I get you later" he said before flying off "Okay so that was interesting, then again so is this form, I must find Optimus but this is different from the land I landed on" he said flying off.

"That's right folks it's time for the giant pizza making" Rivalz said "and this year please welcome leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime who will make the base for us" Rivalz announced as the red Lancelot appeared. In the crowd watching dressed in a pair of acid washed denim pants and jacket, a pink tank top and a truckers hat was Euphie "Princess Euphemia, are you sure it was wise to come here?" a guard asked her "I'm sure there's no danger" Euphie replied as he Knight came up to her "hey I'm glad you could make it" Suzaku said taking her hand "of course I would" Euphie said smiling "come on I think Nunnally's around here somewhere" Suzaku said as Jetfire observed from the sky "This is so nice watching the Japanese and Britanninas get along, just like you wanted huh, Marianne?" Jetfire asked the sky "Hey Jetfire" "Yes Bumblebee?" Jetfire replied "you're needed on the south quadrant, I've got this one" Bumblbee said rotating shifts "thanks pal" Jetfire said.

Shirley was looking for Lelouch, "where is that boy, we've ran out of stuff and he's in charge of supplies" Shirley as she bumped into someone "Oh, I'm sorry I got a bit clumsy" Shirley said "that's alright actually I was hoping to bump into a school member here" the boy said "What for?" Shirley said "because I'm quite frankly embarrassed to say I'm lost and need to find Major Kururgi, oh where are my manners, I'm Warrant Officer Joshua Lennox, and I'm here to talk to Suzaku about joining his sector the engineering corp." Josh said smiling "I'm Shirley Fennete, a student council member" Shirley said shaking Joshua's hand "It's nice to meet you" Josh said "There you are" Suzaku said. "Oh major Kururugi, I'm Warrant Officer Lennox, Engineering corp, I'm taking your place since you're a knight now sir" Josh said with a salute "At ease soldier" Suzaku said "Sir yes sir" Josh said lowering his hand "Um...you haven't seen Euphie have you?" Suzaku asked embarrassed "YOU LOST HER HIGHNESS!" Josh and Shirley yelled "not so loud guys" Suzaku said.

The new Autobot landed and looked around "doesn't seem like anyone's here" he said behind a tall building observing the surrounding area "I guess this is a learning area for Organics and there seems to be a celebration of happiness occurring" he said scanning "I must look this up on what these humans call the 'internet'" he said scanning a Wi-Fi area "Interesting this must be the world festival to promote world harmony and understanding, but I also picked up a few energon signatures similar to that of my own I wonder who's here" he said "hello" a soft quiet voice said "who has passed on greeting to me?" the Autobot asked "I did; the girl down here, my name's Nunnally" Nunnally said "you can call me Silverbolt, a noble Autobot warrior" Silverbolt said bowing like a knight to a princess "Interesting I read the file on you Nunnally Vi Britannia, they classified you as departed after a war killed you and your brother, however it seems even the best intelligence officers can be mistaken" Silverbolt said as he looked at the disabled princess. "Nunnanlly" Euphie called walking around the corner "Oh hello, are you with Optimus Prime?" Euphie asked "yes I came here due to a communicate he sent out when he first came here...you girls should hide I sense a journalist coming this way" Silverbolt said looking around a corner. "I think I saw Euphemia around here" she said "you sure?" her cameraman asked "yes I'm sure oh well" the journalist said "I heard Suzaku and Josh are here as well" she continued "What about the small quake before?" the cameraman said "I know it was weird" "What quake?" Euphie said loudly catching the attention of the journalists who came running "Oh boy, Nunna stay here" Euphie cried running. "Is it true you've recently been connected to Suzaku Kururugi, How do you feel about the way the Japanese are treated?, Is that your natural hair colour?" they asked her "PARASITES" Silverbolt barked flying out to protect Euphie, "How dare you ambush her, a girl who is here to take part in the festival and you swarm around her asking questions and the such, if you want to ask her question, do it when she wants to; NOT WHEN YOU WANT HER TOO!" Silverbolt lectured them making them scared.

"Silverbolt I will answer just one question today okay?" Euphie said "Of course ma'am" Silverbolt said "Now one of you asked how I felt about the way the Japanese people have been treated, I am disgusted in the way they are treated like that of feral animals, or something offensive to Britannia, that is why I have planned a Special Administrative Zone near Mt Fuji which will be a place for Japanese to be free from the way we treat them!" Euphie said passionate "Um" "she did her one question" Silverbolt said "actually this one is directed at you, are you an Autobot?" a journo asked "Yes I am Silverbolt, An Autobot Knight" Silverbolt said bowing "And one of the biggest suck ups" Jazz said rolling in "Alright quit swarming and go cover the pizza, I hear Grimlock's taking it out of the oven" Jazz said

"Now Ironhide and Grimlock will now proceed to remove the world largest pizza from the oven" Rivalz said as Ironhide and Grimlock pushed a paddle in "Man this thing must be huge to have the two strongest Autobot pull it out" Suzaku said as Euhpie and Nunnally came to him "There you are I heard about the journalists, Cornelia going to have a field day" Suzaku said as the student council started to hand out pizza "here you are guys" Lelouch said handing them a slice each "Wow I never knew Autobot could make great pizza" Euphie said surprised "and for first timers too" Nunnally giggled "So Euphie do you think this new zone will help out the Japanese?" Lelouch asked as Euphie took another bite "Maybe" she replied.

After the festival was over in the late Afternoon Lelouch sat down on the steps think "I penny for your thoughts" C.C said "What?" "You worried about the Special Admin Zone aren't you?" C.C. asked "yeah I am" Lelouch said. Milly ran out "THE DECEPTICONS ARE NEARBY!" she said. Lelouch heard this and went straight for the Operations Centre.

In the city Megatron and his forces were just standing there waiting for teh Autobots "I want some action" Brawl said getting edgy "Patience" Megatron said as Soundwave and Ravage came up behind him "How is the dock sequence?" Megatron said as Ravage merged onto Soundwave's Back "Complete" Soundwave said as Optimus and the Autobots arrived "Megatron" "Prime" the two said as their groups stood still "It's like a standoff" Suzaku said to the others hiding in the shadows. "ATTACK!" Megatron said as the Decepticons moved forward "Protect the city" Optimus said moving forward "Wow my first alien battle" Joshua said waving a flag with an Autobot insignia on it furiously "Who brought him?" Kallen said as the battle raged on.

"It's over Prime" Megatron's raspy voice shouted out slashing madly with a knife as Optimus blocked with his sword "It's not over until I say it is Megatron" Optimus said block his foe's unsuccessful attacks "Man this is intense" Kallen said as Optimus pulled the trigger on his VARIS rifle before launching his slash harkens which Megatron got hit by, but one of the slash harkens connected with Megatron's left arm cracking the armour "Decepticons retreat" he said as his arm hung limply by his side. "They retreated" Lelouch said "But why?" Kallen asked "Megatron got injured and is probably going to get patched up" Suzaku said.

Back at the Decepticon base the cracks in Megatron's armour pulsed with red light causing the Decepticon leader pain as the cracks spread all over his body. Suddenly the pieces of cracked armour fell to the ground revealing a sight Megatron feared he would never see again, His own Cybertronian body, "Its feels good to be rid of that disgusting human created form that held my body prisoner" Megatron's evil yet smooth voice said as he flexed his claw like fingers before letting loose an evil laugh that could turn the bravest person into a scared little child. "Watch out Prime, I'm coming for you" he snarled smirking.


	9. crisis of the mind

"So the day is finally here" Zero said at his base of operations more commonly known as Trans-Ops as it also housed the main base for the Autobots during their stay on Earth. "I know finally the first step in the revival of Japan as a nation, free from Britannia's rule, isn't wonderful?" Kallen asked "I'm sure it will be" Zero said smiling underneath his mask.

Somewhere foreign in a place that looked like some sort of skyward temple a purple mech stood there looking at a young human "Do you understand?" he asked the mech after explaining his plan "Understood" the mech said "Good because he will be most unpleased" the young human said looking at the permanent golden sky "I understand and may he rise again to glory" the mech said disappearing through a gate to an unknown location.

In the government building Euphie was nervous "What if something goes wrong, what if they hate me for this, what if?" she kept asking "They enjoy and absolutely adore for giving them a shard of freedom?" Suzaku said placing his hands on Euphie's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes "I wouldn't need to panic?" Euphie asked as if this wasn't the first panic attack "Exactly, they've waited along for this" Suzaku smiled before kissing her madly and tenderly.

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked looking around his chambers "Come Starscream" Megatron said "My lord it is good to see you back in that form" Starscream said looking at Megatron "Yes it is now what have you to report since I was last out" Megatron said "Euphemia has finally an area where the two fighting factions shall be at peace" Starscream said "Hm, have Soundwave and Ravage revert to their normal forms while you and the others scan worthy vehicles to hide in" Megatron ordered as Starscream moved out "Soon my master's will shall be done and this world shall end and our glorious race shall thrive on the burning slag deposits that was once cities and these worthless organics shall be nothing but pets and slaves and soon other worlds shall follow creating The Great Decepticon Empire with my master as Emperor" Megatron said smiling.

"Autobots today our mission is the protection of those gathered here and to make sure this transaction is completed to specific guidelines" Optimus said "Sir may I ask what if the Decepticons show their villainous faces?" Silverbolt asked "Protect the humans, for as you know Freedom is the right of all Sentient Beings!" Optimus declared "For Freedom!" Jazz said "For Justice" Ironhide said "For Peace!" Silverbolt said "FOR PRIME!" they all said saluting in respect "Thank you my friends, this day means a lot to a lot people, for this is the first step of a new Nation and peacetime" Optimus said "Now Autobots Roll Out!" Optimus ordered.

"Today we are reporting live from the new Special Administration Zone of Japan for the grand opening of this truly revolutionary idea thought up by Princess Euphemia who as words have it has invited Zero the Commander of the Black Knights to open the zone" A Journalist said overlooking the zone as officials and generals of both Britannia and Japan meet "Come on where is he?" Suzaku asked as the Gawain Knightmare frame appeared, "Sorry I am late I had to make sure some of our friends don't gatecrash" Zero said stepping off and bowing to Euphie "Please Zero may I have a word in private?" Euphie asked leading him away.

"Now then shall we get down to business?" Lelouch asked "Yes I have decided to stand down and renounce my title" Euphie said shocking her brother "You can't!" Lelouch said sternly, "Why not?" Euphie asked "Because without you who knows how long the Zone will last, if you go they could shut it down but then again you will probably ask me to be the Administrator?" Lelouch said "There nothing to hide from you, but there is that Geass thing, I'm curious when you used it on us at Kamine Island I was unaffected" Euphie said "I was only targeting Suzaku because I knew he would make sure you both lived" Lelouch said happily "Now Lelouch will you join me?" Euphie asked "I accept your proposal" Lelouch said shaking Euphie's hand "Very well Administrator Zero your new duties await" Euphie announced walking out after Lelouch put his helmet back on before he felt a shooting pain "What was that?" he asked.

Outside Euphemia and Zero walked out onto the balcony to the roar of a cheering crowd "Good people of Japan I hereby announce this special Administrative Zone Open..." Euphie stopped and looked up to see a new mech "Hello?" she asked curiously before she was covered in a purple light "Dear sweet Euphemia I Mindghost of the Decepticon army hereby order you to wipe out the people gathered here who call themselves Japanese" Mindghost hypnotised Euphie "I will obey my Lord" Euphie droned out as if she was a robot, shooting an elderly man.

"EUPHIE!" Suzaku said "PRINCESS EUPHEMIA; WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Guilford asked "Euphie snap out of it" Zero said shaking Euphie "I must wipe out the Japanese" Euphie once again droned as the officials left leaving the high ranking officers and other soldiers behind "She won't until she's completed her task stupid Human" Mindghost taunted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Zero barked "Just told the truth that she must wipe these people out and then after that the rest of them creating the first step in the takeover of the Decepticon armies" Mindghost said "MINDGHOST!" Jazz said launching his Slash Harkens "Hello Autobot, now stand down!" Mindghost tried to hypnotise him but Jazz dodged at the last second "No Way You no good Freak" Jazz said as Grimlock came in with his lance pointed at Mindghost "Stupid Neanderthal" Mindghost said warping away.

Zero was dodging bullets and concrete shrapnel "I have to get to her" Zero said looking at where Euphie was standing "but hwo to get her to stop?" Zero asked himself as got a close distance "Euphie!" Zero said "Oh it's you so tell me are you willing to help?" Euphie asked with a blank like stare in her eyes "Euphemia Li Britannina I Zero order you to stop!" Lelouch unleashing his Geass at Euphie, "I don't think so" Mindghost said making his hand glow as a barrier surrounded Euphie blocking the Geass "Now my dear it's time for the rest of this scum" Mindghost said as an alien ship came into view "Ah he is here" Mindghost said bowing.

The Ship turned around and started to transform "I AM MEGATRON" Megatron said as the final clicks of his Transformation locked into place "Lord Megatron it is an honour to serve along you in our king's name" Mindghost said as Megatron looked around good job Mindghost" Megatron said "Now shall we continue into the city.

Sounds of Gunfire and screams were heard through the settlement "The scum must be eliminated" Euphie said while her mind was screaming at her to stop at she was doing, during the whole time tears ran wildly down her face. Shot after shot the more pain Euphie had to suffer. In the shadows Zero had caught up with her and pulled out a gun "Please Suzaku" Suzaku flashed up in his mind "Cornelia;" the same thing happened with Cornelia "Nunnally" by this time tears were flowing and his heart was being consumed by grief, "And especially you Euphie," He said holding up his gun at the stationary gun wielding Euphemia "Please forgive me but this is the...the only way to save Japan" Lelouch said cocking the hammer of his handgun back, "Goodbye and I'm sorry but at least I know you would've rather been taken out by a loved one than a stranger" Lelouch said as he pulled the trigger unleash the shot that would end his sister's life.

The bullet was a direct hit in Euphie's stomach making her drop to the ground. Hysterical with tears Zero raced out and held his dying sister "Lelouch?" Euphie asked "Yes, I'm here, I'm here" Lelouch said "Please look after Suzaku" Euphie said "save your strength" Lelouch said "I have very little strength left my dear older brother, it was fun while it lasted" Euphie said. "No Euphie don't please don't go" Lelocuh said "Goodbye Lelouch and I forgive you" she farewelled kissing Lelouch on the cheek before closing her eyes "Eu-Euphie?" Lelouch asked as her normally warm skin started to grow colder "No please open your eyes" Lelouch said holding her before releasing a cry of pain lost and anguish into the air, letting everyone hear it "NO Euphie, Euphie" he started to cry his tears staining the dry ground beneath him. It seemed as time stood still almost nonexistent as Lelouch held his sister's dying body in his arms "Lelouch" Suzaku cried out seeing the sight before him "Euphie?" Suzaku asked "She's gone Suzaku" Lelouch cried as Suzaku sunk to the ground "Please tell me this is a cruel joke, PLEASE TELL ME!" Suzaku demanded. "I can't" Lelouch said as his friend broke down in tears.

Standing on a building observing them was a young brunette "Don't worry she'll be back" she whispered as her tears were dried by a breeze "Now the future: Prime of Cybertron leader of The Autobots Slipstream Prime hear this plead help to fight a disciple of era old" the girl said as a swirling blue portal opened to reveal a metallic teal Autobot with bronze and gold feature "you summoned me" Slipstream Prime asked "Yes Mindghost is here and he has used his powers on a young girl forcing her to commit the tragedy that has unfolded and Megatron has returned to his Cybertronian form which is why I need your help Slipstream Prime" the girl said "You want me to deal with Mindghost while the other Autobots regain their transforming ability back" Slipstream said.

"Suzaku try and get some medical attention for Euphie" Lelouch said picking up his mask "What are you going to do?" Suzaku asked "Destroy Mindghost, C.C. Bring the Gawain to pick me up and then tell the black knight to hunt for teh Decepticons!" Zero ordered enraged "I understand" CC answered via comm. "I suggest you go now Suzaku for the fighting will become worse and Cornelia will make the first move against all Japanese resistance groups" Zero said "Of course" Suzaku said getting the Lancelot with Euphie.

Slipstream found Optimus "Hello Supreme Commander Optimus Prime, my name is Slipstream Prime , I am one of your successors" Slipstream said "Hello, it is nice to meet someone who will take my place" Optimus said "I come with a warning Megatron has regained his Cybertronian form and has instructed the Decepticons to find new alt modes as well" Slipstream "So?" Jazz asked "I am here to help you choose new forms" Slipstream said "Then I suggest we roll out Autobots" Optimus said activating his Land-spinners.

Zero stood on the shoulder of his Gawain Knightmare Frame "Megatron you and Mindghost will have the pleasure of facing my wrath for you did to her, what you made her do, DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" Zero cried out to the skyline as he clenched his fist at the sun "You will not escape" Zero said getting into teh cockpit.


	10. The aftermath of the mind

It was brutal; the aftermath of the Decepticon incident caused a massive uproar of resistance groups who united to fight Britannia, The Britannians were nervous but still planned to defend. There was a lone group standing on a hill watching the fireworks of war "Zero, why aren't we fighting Britannia?" Kallen asked "Because that is not our target, Megatron is" Zero said "Megatron, so instead of fighting Britannia, we're going to fight the alien, does anybody but me see what's wrong with that picture?" Tamaki asked "I do" Tohdoh replied "The Decepticons started this fight, so why jump in with those fighting when we can attack the fight's origins?" Zero asked "Good point" Kallen said setting her sights out front.

In the middle of the fight was an enraged Cornelia "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" she shrieked as she destroyed resistance Knightmare after Knightmare after Knightmare. All of them were just rookies or not expecting Cornelia to be this riled up "Princess, I have picked something odd up on my scanner" Guilford said "What is it?" she asked calmly "The Black Knights are just stand there on a ridge" her knight answered "any known reason?" Cornelia asked confused "Negative" Guilford replied "What are you up to Zero?" she asked herself.

"Boring" Tamaki said leaning back in his seat "I agree, for once" a member of the four holy swords said "Patience, Zero knows what he's doing" Tohdoh said. In his Gawain Zero was sitting there looking out the cockpit window "Lelouch?" C.C. asked "I'm fine" Lelouch said "I understand" C.C. smiled as the RADAR went off "Megatron on RADAR 70 clicks west" C.C. said "All units target the skies and fire all batteries" Zero ordered "About time" Tamaki shouted as he began to unload all of his ammunition into the sky followed by the other members of the Black Knights "What are we firing at?" Ohgi asked as what appeared to be an alien fighter flew over head "never mind" Ohgi said as he targeted it. The ship hovered midair and then a noise came from it "What the?" Tamaki asked as what appeared to be a robot stood where the ship was just hovering "I AM MEGATRON!" Megatron said "Fall back and concentrate your fire" Zero ordered firing his Hadron cannons at Megatron creating an explosion. "Did we get him?" Tamaki asked unsure "I'm not sure" Kallen said frightened "NICE TRY!" Megatron's voice boomed out as he swung his mace taking down a dozen Kinghtmares. "He took down a dozen in a single swing" A pilot said "Black Knights Fall Back, I'll hold him off" Zero ordered "No we won't" "That's an Order Q-1!" Zero shouted "Yes sir, Black Knights Fall Back" Kallen repeated the order 'keep yourself safe Zero, for my heart will not handle it' she thought as a tear came to her eye.

Megatron stood there glaring at the Gawain "Oh what's this the fleshlings wants to play, very well then I'll play" Megatron said swinging his mace to have it caught by the Gawain "Nice try" Zero said thrusting the right fist into Megatron's mandible "That hurt" Megatron said latching onto the opposing frame. "Hull integrity at 76% and falling" C.C. said looking at the stats on her displays "How are the weapons?" Lelouch asked removing his mask "Slash Harken are at 40% and the Hadron cannons are still overheated" C.C. said "Disengage Megatron and get us back to Trans-ops" Lelouch said "Yes sir" C.C. complied and disengaged and took off. "Insects, I'll let you hid for now but in the end I will dispose of you" Megatron growled taking off.

"ZERO!" Kallen shouted witnessing with the other members of the student council as a Damaged Gawain barely made it "Rakshata!" Kallen yelled making the female scientist come running "What happened?" she asked "Megatron; I tried to take him but I couldn't" Lelouch said with regret "Don't worry about Megatron the Autobots will take care of him" Kallen said "One problem with that, their gone" Milly said "What do you mean Gone?" Lelouch inquired. "Come and see." Shirley said holding Josh's hand.

"This is what we mean" Milly said as she lead Lelouch to the Autobot Barracks hangar, "We heard the commotion outside and came here to find these cars here" Shirley said "Great, their gone" Kallen said when Lelouch looked like he remembered something "Transformers" Lelouch said looking at the Big Rig, Pickup truck, Yellow, Silver and police cars, Space shuttle and fighter Jet "Come again?" Milly and Shirley asked "The Autobots and Decepticons come from a planet where they species have the ability to change forms, hence the term Transformers. So these vehicles are the Autobots" Lelouch said as a bunch of clicking was heard.

The clicking noise came from the Rig that was blue with flames on it as it stood up; different parts started to shift and change position, after the shifting had ended a robot stood there which was followed by other Robots "Optimus Prime!" Shirley said "Yes I am sorry if my new alternate form is different then what you are used to seeing" Optimus said in the wise, deep and friendly tone of voice everyone had remember "Now that felt good" Ironhide said smiling as he twirled his massive cannons "I dig that" Jazz said stretching "I thought my transformation gear permanently froze" Bumblebee said performing a rope-a-dope to warm up "I had waited a long time to transform again" Jetfire said "At least you had the ability to transform when you got here" Silverbolt said adjusting to his new jet form "Everything seems in order sir" Prowl said "Grimlock feel happy again" Grimlock said pulling out his sword. "Now everything's even" Lelouch said as he looked up to teh Autobot leader.

At the Government Embassy Cornelia was standing looking out the window "So the Decepticons did this?" she asked "Yes ma'am; one of them hypnotised Princess Euphemia" Guilford said "Unfortunately we have no intel on Euphemia's current situation or location" Dalton said as Cornelia broke down "These aliens come to our world, use our own tech against and then use one of us to create this war" she summarized "Yes ma'am" Dalton said softly "Raise the Shield" Guilford ordered.

Megatron was waiting with Mindghost who had not taken a new form, for the Decepticons. A F-22 Raptor approached "Ah Starscream" Megatron growled as a backhoe, tank, attack helicopter and a group of construction vehicles appeared followed by another alien ship and a cybernetic Jaguar "Excellent" Megatron said as they all transformed into their robot forms expect the construction machines which joined together to form an almost dragon like robot "Ah yes these are good forms" Megatron said looking at the protected "We'll need them to crack an egg" Megatron chuckled forming his plasma rifle "TIME TO WIPE THEM FROM EXSISTANCE DECEPTICONS; CHARGE!" Megatron ordered firing the first shot.

Inside the embassy soldiers were running to their post "Get those defences back online!" Dalton ordered "Sir, Yes sir!" the soldiers said "It's hopeless" Cornelia moped "No its not, after all sometimes hope can come from the most unexpected places" Guildford said placing a hand on her shoulder smiling "Thank you Gilbert" Cornelia said embracing her knight "Of course my beloved." Guildford said.

At trans-ops alarms were going off everywhere "The Embassy is under attack!" Milly shrieked "Okay Black knights move out" Zero ordered "Autobots Transform and Roll out!" Optimus ordered running for the hangar door.


	11. the rage in a mind

Cornelia was ready to head out against the threat "For you Euphie I'll make sure you get the world of peace you wanted, FOR EUPHEMIA!" she said raising her sword "EUPHEMIA!" the personal gathered there said each one of them holding up a sword in honour of the fallen princess "In ten minutes we strike!" Cornelia ordered as teh men rushed around "You made the right choice your highness" Guilford smiling.

"What's our ETA?" Zero asked from his Burai "Five minutes" Kallen said "Optimus what's your ETA?" Zero asked looking at the Autobots taking the other bridge "Three" Optimus said in his Alt. Form with the other Autobots behind him "Ohgi; how's Grimlock?" Zero asked "Peeved" Ohgi said looking in the trailer containing the Tyrannosaurus Autobot "Grimlock Cramped" Grimlock growled "Grimlock get masked perv when he finishes Decepticons" he roared "Very peeved" Ohgi said making Kallen giggle.

In the skies above Tokyo flew the Avalon a new type of ship, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile were on board "Suzaku go and fight the Decepticons, Euphie's going to be in surgery for a while so why not fight?" Cecile asked "Because I want to be here when she wakes up "Tell you what we'll recall you five minutes before the surgery ends" Lloyd said dangling a key in front of Suzaku "Enjoy the mods" he said as Suzaku took the key and walked off to fight "For Euphie" he whispered.

On the ground Cornelia's unit had engaged the Decepticons "Die you no good Alien Scumbots!" Cornelia exclaimed as Megatron grabbed her lance and crushed it "Oh dear I broke your toothpick" he laughed before kicking her frame away "Not good" She said as blood trickled down her face "That has to hurt" Megatron laughed again "Are you ready to join your maker?" He asked as a horn blasted "What is that?" Megatron asked.

The Autobots were sixty seconds out when Cornelia had engaged them "No not now, pull back" Zero said hoping she would, only to see her be flung around like a ragdoll "NO!" Zero shouted as he and Optimus increased speed to reach her in time, Optimus blasted his horn "What is that?" he heard Megatron asked before slamming into him making him fly away "That was stupid" Kallen said looking "AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM!" Optimus ordered. The Autobots transformed and went for their targets "Prime!" Megatron growled "Megatron" Optimus said deploying his sword "Come here Prime and rescue the organic" Megatron sneered "You never change do you brother" Optimus said "Your right Brother, why changed now!" Megatron said activating a smaller energon weapon and pointed it down "Say goodby...AHHH!" Megatron said looking at the source of his pain, the white Knightmare frame "So the boy returns hoping to avenge your mate?" Megatron asked "That's right and with the Lancelot Conquestia" Suzaku said as he pointed his upgraded VARIS rifle at Megatron "I will not lose to you" Suzaku said. "Burai open fire!" Zero ordered as several barrages of gunfire hit Megatron in succession "Direct hit!" Ohgi said as Grimlock ran past with a fury.

In the shadows Mindghost was hiding "Perfect soon our lord shall be revived and burn this old world to create a new one of his liking" he said "I don't know who you're talking about but I'm not going to let that world come to be!" Slipstream said "Ah Slipstream Prime" Mindghost said looking at the teal warrior "you shouldn't have came here magi" Slipstream said "Oh but I should've to make sure he is revived" Mindghost said "I'm not letting him be revived" Slipstream Prime said charging up an energy ball in his hands "So your using Primer Powers are you, well in that case: Dark Light" Mindghost said unleashing a beam of black and purple light "Prime Shield!" Slipstream said making a blue barrier around him making the light hit that. "You have much to learn Sparkling" Mindghost said "Bring it Magi!" Slipstream said.

"Zero the Gawain was been repaired" C.C. said "Good bring it here and prepare for battle" Zero said with an edge, making C.C. suspicious "Gawain to Lancelot, Suzaku he you noticed something off with Lelouch?" C.C. asked "Yeah it happened after Euphie was controlled by Mindghost he seemed darker" Suzaku said in concern, "I think he wants to offline Mindghost" C.C. said "He's going...insane" Suzaku said fearing for his friend.

Optimus and Megatron were still fighting each other "You will not destroy this world like you destroyed Cybretron" Optimus declared with his blade out "No Prime I'm not going to destroy, I'm going to annihilate this planet!" Megatron said sinisterly as he swung his mace down on Optimus who blocked and then swung his blade to strike Megatron "You are weak as always brother" Megatron taunted before a sharp pain was felt in his side "How did you?" Megatron asked as he clutched the wound "Because my strength is not that of the brute type" Optimus said slashing again as Megatron dodged and weave away from his brother's blades. "Let's end this Megatron" Optimus said drawing his guns. "Yes" Megatron growled out charging.

Suzaku got the call about Euphie's surgery and headed back as quickly as he could to be by her side. He entered her room to see her lying in a bed "Euphie, I'm glad your okay" Suzaku said "Lelouch" Euphie said softly "Is fine, he's fighting right now" Suzaku said stroking her hand "I couldn't stop no matter how strong my will was what ever did that to me was stronger" Euphie said "Rest Euphie the doctors haven't given you grand chances of living" Suzaku said as tears gathered in his eyes "I know, just promise me to make the world peaceful" Euphie said before Suzaku started to sing a soft ballad as Euphie crept further from life. "Would you betray a friend to stop him from plunging further into madness?" a voice asked Suzaku.

Lelouch had locked onto Mindghost's energy signature and was tracking him down "Soon I will have revenge on you Decepticon coward, using an innocent girl to start a war that you hope will wipe out humans and convert the Earth into a nice little kingdom for you, will I hate to say it but you will never get the chance toi survive another solar cycle" Lelouch said, this gravely concerned C.C. "Lelouch?" she said softly "Yes C.C." he answered "I was wondering if I could give you something?" she asked as she switched the Gawain into hover mode "What is it?" Lelouch asked. "Close your eyes" she said.

Soon all Lelouch could see was the shadows created by his eyelids, before he knew it a soft feeling came upon. He used his hands to locate the source of it and moved his hands around until he found and gripped it tighter before he felt something wrap itself around his neck causing the feeling to increase. Soon C.C's kiss had deepened and Lelouch was running along her chin before breaking it off and holding her "thank you Cera I needed it" Lelouch said rubbing circles on her back as he felt the slow raising and falling of her chest on his own chest "I worry about you and that fact that your sanity has been slightly decreasing ever since the beginning of this battle" C.C. said. Lelouch noticed her tone wasn't bland but sad almost hurt, had he hurt her but letting himself become insane, he hoped not. "I'm not like Mao I have use very little of my geass since the Autobots showed up" he smiled "Lelouch promise me something?" C.C. said "What is it?" Lelouch asked "don't be overcome by revenge that you can't see what you have to lose" she said.

"So my prey is nearly here" Mindghost said to the skies "Yes come and claim you revenge for you dear sister for I can guarantee that you will lose your mind" Mindghost said in a taunting way


	12. The last move

Lelouch was flying over Tokyo looking for Mindghost "He's here somewhere I know it" he said "I thought you weren't going to lose your sanity over this guy?" C.C. asked "I may have no choice when I face him if he uses mental abilities based off of the powers of a prime" Lelouch analysed "in that case we must be even more careful" C.C. said grimly.

Slipstream Prime was holding off Shockwave and Starscream from reaching Ashford Academy "I must hold these two clowns off until Optimus can arrive to reinforce me here" Slipstream said using his shield to block the attacks "That will not help you Autobot" Shockwave said using his plasma shock cannon to try and destroy it "Anybody out there?" Slipstream asked "Kallen here; I'm on route to Ashford" Kallen said via comm. "Thank you" Slipstream said. Inside Ashford Milly was busy evacuating everyone "Is that everyone?" she asked Shirley "No, I can't find Nina" Shirley said "That isn't good" Rivalz said appearing with Josh "You don't think she's taken what the cons did to Euphie's badly do you?" Shirley asked "There's an understatement" Josh said "Well find her and stop here from doing whatever it is she's planning" Milly ordered "Yes ma'am" they said moving out.

"Here I am Zero, come be a Hero try and rid me from the Earth" Mindghost rhymed "This guy is annoying me big time" Zero said "fire the harkens and then move in for a quick combat combo" Zero suggested "That is can you feel it, welling up inside of you the forthcoming madness?" Mindghost asked as lightning flashed "He's just trying to scare you" C.C. said as she tried to punch Mindghost who dodged and weaved "Now descend into madness Lelouch for that is where you will be when I am destroyed" Mindghost said sending out a wave of light towards the Gawain. "C.C., send all power to the Hadron cannons" Zero ordered as a pain shot through him "Of course" C.C. said hoping that the insanity was not coming like Mindghost said. "FIRE!" Zero shouted as red light flooded the area before two beams of energy shot out "enjoy madness Lelouch Vi Britannia" Mindghost said before being blown away into oblivion. "Good riddance" Zero snarled "Zero, this is Kallen we have a situation over at Ashford" Kallen said over the comm. "I'm on my way" Zero said.

At Ashford Jetfire had set down too deal with Starscream "you just can't help yourself being cowardly and attacking those weaker than you?" Jetfire asked "No I can't" Starscream said launch a salvo of missiles at the Autobot defending the school, one of them scratched Jetfire "You shouldn't have...done that you decepticreep" Jetfire said as his eyes flickered from blue to red and back to blue before becoming red "Oh ho" Starscream said alerted "I must have triggered it by mistake" Starscream panicked backing up "Attack the children was your biggest mistake" Jetfire said slugging Starscream over and over again increasing the strength of his punch each time he threw it. "No get out of my eyesight Decepticon creep!" Jetfire said soundly angry "Of course" Starscream said taking off for the stars.

Milly looked at Jetfire before he calmed down "What, what happened where's Starscream?" he asked looking around "you don't remember?" Milly asked "No I don't" Jetfire confessed "You pummelled Starscream who took off" Milly said "I did, crap I went berserk again" Jetfire said "berserk?" Milly asked "I was a decepticon warrior until I came over to the Autobots with thanks to Alpha Tridon one of the elders and father of Optimus and Megatron" Jetfire simply explained "you were one of them?" Milly asked "Yes before Megatron started the great civil war on Cybertron which on the eve of I transferred to the Autobots" Jetifre said "So you deserted before Megatron attacked?" Milly asked "yes I did however what few knew was who was actually pulling the strings behind the war, the elders and Megatron knew but the elders told Optimus of it" Jetfire said "so Optimus knew why the war begun?" Milly asked "yes but he hasn't passed on the information to anyone else" Jetfire said.

The Lancelot was leaving the Avalon "I don't know what to do" Suzaku said "my thoughts are arguing over the right course, one leads top betrayal and the other leads to Lelouch going mad neither of which I want for Lelouch but sometimes the greater evil can be a lesser evil" Suzaku mused heading off in the direction of the Gawain. "I'm sorry Lelouch my friend" he whispered.

At Ashford the doors to the hangar opened to reveal Nina in the Ganymede with what looked like a medium boiler on the front of it "That's not good if my energy readings are right that thing has the same amount of power as half a kiloton bomb" Jetfire said "WHAT? NINA!" Milly shouted "I will avenge her" Nina said angry "No you don't want that Nina for if you use that thing on the front of that frame a quarter of the Tokyo settlement will be destroy, now tell me can you deal with that all those people killed for the sake of revenge?" Jetfire asked "No but then again half of the people who will die caused what happened to Euphemia" Nina snarled "No they didn't. It was the Decepticons and if you detonate that thing they will become supercharge to them that bomb is an energy boost and then all of the world could be in danger!" Jetfire explained "Did you hear him Nina the world could be killed just because you decided to act on you thrist for revenge" Milly said "The world could be destroyed because of me?" Nina shivered before breaking down "Yes however I know you could use that for good a clean renewable source of energy" Jetfire said "I will thank you" Nina said smiling "Now for Nunnally" Milly said.

In the Student council room Nunnally looked out the window when the door opened, she quickly looked behind to see a blonde haired boy "Come Nunnally" he said to her "Where?" Nunnally confused asked "Just sleep for when you awaken you will be there" He said casting an orange glow making her fall into a deep sleep "So you will be under our command young princess" he said.

Outside Jetfire became alerted "no not him please anyone but HIM!" Jetfire said looking at the council room "What is it?" Nina asked "Someone's taken Nunnally" Jetfire said "I take it that's bad?" Milly asked "yes for who has tyaken Nunnally killed Marianne Vi Britanna" Jetfire said "Who is he?" Milly asked "He's name is V.V." JEtfire said.

"Lelouch you're not like this but Nunnally's been kidnapped" C.C. said "WHAT, where is she being taken?" LElouch asked "Kamine Island, to the Cybertronain ruins" C.C. said taking off in the Gawian to Kamine Island "Yell me something Lelouch was I your first kiss?" she asked "I'm not telling" Lelouch said light heartily. "Kamine Island dead ahead prepare for landing" C.C. said. "Be careful down there who knows what is going to be waiting." C.C. requested "I will be for I am Zero; mastermind of the Black Knights" Zero said leaving his Knightmare to rescue Nunnally.

In the ruins Suzaku stood there looking angry "Why did you let this happen?" Suzaku shouted at Zero "ANSWER ME, Why did you let Euphie be used like a weapon?" Suzaku demanded "Suzaku stand aside this can wait till later right now Nunnally is in danger" Lelouch said "Yes your right, but after you rescue her she'll remain in danger with you looking after her, I'll look after her because you won't be" Suzaku said "What, are you seriously going to kill me Suzaku Kururugi?" Lelouch "If I have to" Suzaku said "In that case SUZAKU!" "LELOUCH" the two friends pull the triggers on the guns causing gunshots to ring out.

"Lelouch has been captured!" C.C. said rejoining the main force at Trans-ops "Well I really hate doing this but Autobots Transform and lockdown" Optimus said transforming before a locking noise was heard "So this is it then?" Kallen asked "I'm afraid so" Jetfire said "I wonder what it would be like looking down from the moon?" Jetfire said "find out and tell me" Milly said before Jetfire took off for the stars above.

Once Jetfire reached the moon he transformed and sat down "It's beautiful" he said taking a snapshot for Milly "I doubt that they will remember us" Jetfire said sadly. HE looked down on the earth "I will miss you my friends" he said slipping into a deep recharge.

Lelouch awoke to find that one eye was covered "What's going on?" he asked "Ah, you're awake" a powerful voice boomed "father" Lelouch said with a tone of voice that almost seemed that it was spat out "My son did you think you could keep anything from me?" the Emperor shouted "Will your wrong Guards pull my son to his feet while I give him a memory adjustment" the Emperor said unleashing his memory altering Geass on Lelouch "NOOOO!" Lelouch shouted.

* * *

Okay s


	13. AN

Transformers Geass R2: Revenge of The Fallen one is up now


End file.
